Sanctuary
by Tygra's Kitten Hina
Summary: Kori, the daughter of a high ranking general in the Thunderian Empire and engaged to the first crowned prince has been plagued by many visions of Thundera's destruction. Join her in what may very well could be the last days of peace for Thundera. Rated for adult themes. TygraxOC, slight hints of TyChee and LiChee.
1. Passions

_Disclaimer: Thundercats belong to it's original owner. The title credit for the song mentioned in this chapter goes to Utada Hikaru._

* * *

><p><span>Sanctuary<span>

**Prologue: **

_Passion_

I sat on the edge of the window with my gaze fixed on grounds below. Two Thunderians were walking through the gate. Both of them were wore dark blue travelling cloaks. One of them, a gray furred man, stopped and gently turned his head to stare over his shoulder up at me. I could see tufts of his black hair tied in a warrior's tail. A scar covered the right side of his face as his red eyes locked onto my equally red ones. Only one thing transferred between us. It was the loving look a soldier would give before going off to war, only this man was not exactly going to war. Sure, he was headed into the dangers that lurked beyond the safety of Thundera's city walls, but he was going on a very important mission. The man that stares at me is my father, Panthro.

Panthro is one of the highest-ranking generals of the Thunderian Empire and he has been through many wars. One of the most famous battles was the Lizard War that had taken place a decade or two before I was born. It was back then that he had met his two close friends, Grune and the now King of Thundera, Claudus. I got so mad at learning that my father was going away on yet another search for the fabled Book of Omens.

Why did I get mad? Because it meant that, I wouldn't be able to see him for only the Gods knows how long and of course, he was sent on the mission before, only to return empty handed. My father may be one of the strongest fighters of Thundera, but he was definitely getting up there in years.

I saw my father's lips curl into a soft smile full of silent promises before he turned away and started walking to catch up with uncle Grune. Streams of confetti flew in the air; the cheering of many Thunderians accompanied those little bits of paper. My father and Grune would return as war heroes – should they succeed.

I let out a sigh after drawing in a quick breath. Like my father, I tend to lose my temper, but I was not patient like him. I was more prone to snap at people for the wrong reasons than my father was. I pushed back a few strands of my jet-black hair with my left hand before finally turning away from the window. Something inside of me was telling me that the mission would not go well. I do not know why, but it was. I just got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Another sigh escaped my lips and I found myself leaning back against the cushion behind me. I hate being alone in a dark room full of silence. It was during these moments that my mind would wander and things that would be the last thing I would ever think about would surface. I do not know why, but I hated these moments. Late nights were the worst. Dinner had just ended and I could not sleep. My mind was too restless and despite the tired aches in my body, my brain refused to shut itself down for the night. I barely moved as I heard the door opening across the room.

I did not have to look to see who my visitor was. I already knew by the faint smell that wafted through the room from the outside. Thunderians have a sharp sense of smell and hearing. My visitor smelt of lavender and French vanilla. I do not know why but that is how _he_ always smelled like. Now there was some kind of new underlying odor that seemed vaguely familiar and yet not so familiar.

"So, is this what the daughter of the Mighty Panthro is going to do? Cry and throw a little tantrum?" Asked a voice behind me. It was somewhat deep and the tone was arrogant. I could sense the smugness in every spoken word. I just remained still, not staring at anything in particular.

"I'm not throwing a fucking temper tantrum." I hissed harshly. I did not mean to be so harsh, but that conceited voice irked me sometimes.

"Is that so?" The voice seemed to get deeper, sounding more like my father's. This surprised me because in the next instant, a pair of hands wrapped around my neck and began to squeeze, adding pressure to my throat. It became harder to breathe as I felt the sharp claws digging into my skin. I could not even move, well barely.

Twisting around slightly, I finally managed to see the culprit. My heart leapt at seeing my father out of the corner of my eye. "P-papa?" I squeaked, my vision starting to fade to red. I thought I saw my father's eyes start to glow red. "W-why?"

"Because," The voice hissed, the tone whispery and not deep like it had been a few seconds ago. I reached up and started to claw at the hands around my throat as I struggled to get a better view of the one choking me. When I was able to turn around in the midst of being strangled, I was greeted by a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me from a mummified corpse dressed in a red cloak. The hood of its cloak mostly obscured the face of the mummy. "You shall face the wrath of Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living!"

A scream boiled within my throat, causing my body to jerk violently as I bolted upright. Beads of perspiration rolled down the side of my face, soaking into my fur. My body was trembling as I grasped weakly at the grey blanket that kept out the cold. I managed to take a deep gulp of breath. There was no calming me.

The smell of lavender and French vanilla trailed into the room, tickling my nose as the creak of my door opening greeted my ears. I looked over to see a Tiger Thunderian running into my room, not caring that he flung the door open with a loud bang.

"Kori, are you alright?" Asked that haughty voice of his. His golden eyes were narrowed and flickered from the left to the right as they scoured every inch of my light blue and grey colored bedroom. His body was tense, every muscle shone under his fur and light blue robes. He held the handle of a whip in his hand, ready to strike at whatever threat he thought was still nearby. This Thunderian was the first crowned prince of Thundera, my best friend, my lover, and my fiancé, Tygra.

Tygra's body relaxed at seeing no possible danger in my room and he crossed the threshold to my bedside.

"Kori?" His voice held a tinge of concern and arrogance. Tygra was always egotistical, no matter what he did or said.

I finally heaved a deep sigh, allowing Tygra's natural scent to calm my nerves as the edge of the bed sank under his now added weight. I did not care that one of the straps of my nightdress had fallen down my shoulder. I just wanted to feel Tygra's comforting presence. I grabbed his arm and pulled him more onto the bed, snuggling into his body.

He was not the least bit surprised seeing as how we have always shown each other different sides of each other. I felt the Prince's arm go around my waist, drawing me closer. Tygra frowned into my hair and hugged me tighter. He ran his free hand through my hair. Every touch was comforting. When I had finally calmed down, he looked at me and spoke. "Are you calm enough to speak?" Tygra asked quietly.

I nodded, opening my eyes. My red eyes locked with his golden gaze. It was getting harder to summon the memory of the nightmare at will now, save for seeing the mummified figure with its glowing red eyes. Knowing how loud I screamed, I probably woke up the entire castle and Tygra, who was always the first to come to me in situations like this, probably turned away the unwelcomed nosiness of the servants and other inhabitants of the Palace.

I heaved a deep breath that shook my entire body in his arms. I did not like feeling this frightened, let alone having my insecurities come into play I am always too much like my father, proud and stubborn. I am too proud and stubborn to admit that I was wrong in an argument, to accept help from others, and to admit that I am frightened. I would resist any sign of weakness that surfaces and like Panthro, I would keep myself composed until I snap at someone.

Tygra was the only person in Thundera who could draw out my weakness, though he never actually played on it. I am probably the only one who could butt heads with him and get away unscathed. We have been like this since early childhood when I first met him at the tender age of five. Tygra was extremely shy back then, and his younger brother, Lion-O, was barely out of diapers.

"I had a nightmare, maybe an omen? It was something." I answered softly, half asking myself and half answering the prince's question. Tygra just stiffened underneath me, his eyes narrowing a bit as his lips pulled back into that disbelieving scowl. Tygra was never one for believing in Omens, premonitions, or fairy tales. He would rather believe in what was going on in his own little world, in which he needed to be pulled back from greatly. Feeling his muscles becoming tense, I twisted in his arms, my legs brushing softly against him as I did so. "Tygra, I know that look!"

Tygra was trying so hard not to smile. He just shook his head from side to side and held me closer, running his hand along my back to keep me calm. "Go on, I'm not going to laugh." He said in the best-composed voice he could muster. How I hated his arrogance!

I shot him a glare, narrowing my eyes in return. Tears were burning my eyes as I spoke again. "In my dream, I was sitting in the window seat when I had heard your voice, but you turned into papa and tried to strangle me, but the image of papa faded away and become this…grotesque mummy or something."

The dam finally bursted at this point and Tygra could no longer keep from laughing. His entire body shuddered and twitched, tickled by the laughter boiling from the surface.

"Come on, Kori! Aren't you little too _old_ to be scared by a little nightmare?" The haughtiness in his voice crept under my skin, hitting the raw bundle of nerves in my soul. I did not know why I let this kind of thing get to me. Probably because my own pride made me expect my future mate to be a little more _caring_.

This was actually the first time we had spoken in two weeks since our petty little argument in which Tygra was too supercilious like me to admit that he was sorry. But unlike me, Tygra can keep his cool and he was more outgoing than I was, too. His words had stung me like a knife poking into the skin.

"You son of a bitch!" I used all my strength to push him off the bed, watching him as he fell sideways onto the floor with a loud thump. Tygra's hands reached up, pulling him back into a sitting position.

His fur bristled a bit and his entire body became tense with anger. His beautiful amber eyes narrowed to mere slits as he glared daggers at me.

"What the hell is your problem, Kori? You're throwing a stupid temper tantrum for no reason!"

"So, it's alright for the high and mighty Prince Tygra to laugh at my childish notions that scared the shit out of me? You laughed at my expense, Tygra! And I didn't like it!" I shot back. My voice cracked, coming out as a squeak as more tears flowed. My entire body was shaking at this point. My loneliness and love of Tygra had only added to the confusion that were my emotions. I took another deep breath in an attempt of regaining myself. "My father tried to choke me, only to end up being someone else. What kind of fucked up message does that send me?"

Tygra's face softened and his entire body relaxed. I knew that he calmed down because Tygra's shoulders would rise a bit when angered. He stood there, sadness and guilt registering onto his face. The twenty-two year old heir reached out a hand and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me to him. I did not resist his embrace or the kisses he placed against my skin. He held me close, whispering gently into my ear. "I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry for brushing you off, Kori." Tygra's words made me gulp back my tears. I gripped his blue tunic with trembling hands. Opening my eyes again, I looked up into the pools of amber that made up his eyes. One touch of the palm of his hand on my cheek, brushing the tears out of my eyes, was all it took for me to give him that pleading look.

I wanted him to stay with me, to hold me close, to whisper sweet words of love into my ear. I wanted him. "Please?" I breathed softly, blinking back my tears. I rose on the balls of my feet and brushed my lips against his, nipping them lightly. Tygra smiled against my lips and nipped them back. I felt an ache burning in my lower stomach.

Tygra tenderly eased me back onto my bed. He looked down into my eyes, settling himself between my legs. His eyes were looking me over in concern. I was trembling. I did not know why, but I felt somewhat scared.

This would not be the first time that Tygra has made love to me, and definitely will not be the last time I am sure.

The Tiger leaned in close to me and kissed my forehead, slipping an arm around my waist to draw me closer to him.

"Are you sure?" He breathed in my ear, nuzzling the side of my face as I closed my eyes. I nodded and gripped the fabric of his blue robes. I could feel his hand starting to slowly trail up my side, taking my nightdress up with it. I shuddered a bit at his touch and at feeling the cold air of my bedroom, nodding weakly.

"Yes, Tygra. Please…" I mumbled. I felt his breath ruffling my fur as he sensually and deliberately took his time in dragging his fingers across my skin, letting his claws gently scratch the surface of my furred skin. I held my breath and threw my head back to give him more access to my throat. Tygra always knew how to get me aroused.

My heart started to beat faster now as he smirked against my temple and started to trail kisses along my jaw. A small mew escaped my lips and my body arched into his, earning a soft growl from him. I smiled at hearing his growl and started to slip my hand into his robe. Another growl, the prince grabbed my hand, pinning it above my head. His eyes narrowed, flashing with a mischievous glint. I did not care about Tygra's dominancy at this very moment for I was too lost in the kisses and strokes he laid upon my body.

Tygra soon had me out of my nightdress and slipped out of his own robe. His arms went around my waist as he joined me on the bed once more. I let out a cry as Tygra slid a hand to my inner my thigh. A single touch was all it took for my entire body go rigid, rippling with pleasure at feeling his hand teasing and tickling me.

"T-tygra." I murmured softly, moving my lower body up for more contact. I saw his lips pull back into a smile as he leaned closer and nipped at my ear, tugging and gently biting at the soft flesh in time with his teasing.

I dug my claws into his back, baring my fangs a bit, as I closed my eyes to allow myself to get lost in the new world that Tygra had pulled me into. All of my senses were heightened and I was even more sensitive to Tygra's strokes and kisses. My entire body became tense again at feeling his length press against me.

Tygra looked down at feeling me freeze up in his arms. His arms were already hooked under my legs, allowing them to rest at his side. Concern broke out across his face again. I could see my own fear reflected in his eyes. "Kori, do you want me to stop?" He asked me gently, leaning in close again and compassionately kissing the corner where my face melts into my neck. "I will if you want me to." He murmured soothingly.

I could tell Tygra would do anything that I wanted. He was mine to command. Tygra may come off as charismatic and very flirty, but he had long given up those teenager ways of being sexually active and wanting to take every girl, he saw into his bedchambers. I was among those girls he had flirted with, but I was the only one who did not fall prey to his charms.

Staring up into his eyes, I heaved a deep sigh and closed my eyes. I almost wanted this to stop, but another part of me didn't want it to stop.

His presence seemed to renew my courage, or maybe it was this inner desire that was burning within me, waiting to burst out of me. Whatever it was, I reached up and slipped my arms gently around his neck to pull him closer. Tygra came willingly. I shook my head, pressing my lower half against my fiancé. Another growl escaped his lips - not an angry growl - or anything like that. It was a soft, lustful growl. He buried his face into my neck as he gave a gentle thrust while entering me.

Tygra held onto me while quickening the pace. I felt my body rising off the bed to meet his movements. "Tygra." All thoughts were leaving me, only to be replaced by the animal instincts that always lay dormant in the souls of my race. The two of us bit and clawed at each other amidst the struggle of power and dominancy. We go through every time this usual ritual. Almost every time, we come closer and closer to taking it a step further. The next step? Biting to draw blood.

Blood is the symbol of an everlasting bond between all lives. The bond between two lovers, the string that ties families together, and the rope that forges the bond between lifelong friends. Blood is life itself. The crimson liquid that takes away life and gives life, drawing this would forever bind the souls that had dare call it forth. For Thunderians, drawing blood in a mating ritual that Tygra and I were exercising was sacred. If we were to draw blood and clean it up (in the manner that makes us animals), then we would be mated for life.

There were other times when I had lost my nerve in taking my relationship with Tygra to the next level. But something was different about this time. Through the tangles of growls, purrs, mews, biting, and clawing, Tygra had come out on top, pinning me beneath him while covering me with kisses, strokes, and his own body. Somewhere amidst our power struggle, Tygra had managed to hold me in place from behind as he continued to move within me. I twisted half way under him to reach up and grab onto his shoulder.

A loud thrumming erupted from my throat as I opened my mouth, showing off my teeth before biting down onto the spot closest to his neck, or I tried to anyways. The instant that I sank my teeth into Tygra's shoulder, Tygra did the same. It seemed like an eternity as he fully submerged himself into me, holding me close with one arm around my waist. My whole body became rigid at feeling the familiar warmth pouring from the Thunderian behind me.

Like normal wild cats of Third Earth, Thunderians also tangle for dominancy in mating rituals while retaining the line of humanity somehow.

Tygra's tongue brushed gently against my fur, lapping at the small trickle of blood that poured from the love bite.

Once the warmth was gone, I disentangled myself from him, only to shiver and retreat from the chilly winter air. I sank back into Tygra as he now lay down on the bed.

Tygra smirked against the back of my neck as he buried his nose into my fur. "What's the matter, Kori? Too cold for you?" He asked sleepily in his usual arrogant manner. I just shot him a dirty look, twisting around in his arms as he drew the covers over me.

"Shut the hell up." I looked at the bloody spot on my intended's shoulder from where I had bitten him. The crimson liquid was still pooling, beginning to trickle down his shoulder. Parting my lips, I lapped at the blood. The coppery taste of Tygra's blood tingled on my taste buds, but it was not something to get excited over. Generally, blood would make me feel a bit squeamish, but I did not care. My instincts were blocking out my attachment to the world now as my tongue met his blood again.

I could sense Tygra's life force throbbing and pulsing under his skin, but now I can feel it resonating with my own. _Was this what it meant by** Blood is the tie that binds**?_

Tygra nipped gently at my shoulder, licking up whatever blood he had summoned from the surface of my body. Despite this feeling being familiar and yet strange, I felt completely at peace right now. Tygra kissed me on the lips, rolling us over to where he was on top of me again. The corners of his mouth curled into a Cheshire grin as he looked down at me. "You want to go another round?"

I opened my mouth to protest against making love again, but he silenced me with a laugh and another kiss. Tygra rested his head against my chest, his entire chest tightening and loosening with the sigh he heaved. "I'm kidding, love. I'm actually spent; I have to be fully awake for my training with Father and Lion-O tomorrow." He murmured against my skin.

I allowed myself to smile, slipped my arms around him, and rested my cheek on the top of his mass of orange and black striped fur. "I love you, you pompous ass." I murmured to him.

Tygra's arms went tighter around my waist as his eyes drooped, becoming heavy with sleep. "I love you, too." He mumbled, finally drifting off to sleep. I hugged Tygra even closer and kissed his forehead. How I wished this night would never end.

_"(wonk buoy naht niotceffa erom deen I)_

_Omoidaseba haruka haruka_

_Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta_

_Kirei na aozora no shita de_

_Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita_

_If I recall, far far away_

_The future was shining on everywhere_

_Beneath the beautiful blue sky_

_We were just a little afraid"_

-Passion, Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

><p><strong>Tygra's Kitten Kori: <strong> I fixed this chapter up and rewrote it a bit as well.


	2. Two Wishes

_Disclaimer: Thundercats belong to it's original owner. The title credit for the song mentioned in this chapter goes to its original creator. Thanks goes out to my readers, followers, and reviewers. Thank you. :)_

* * *

><p><span>Sanctuary<span>

**Chapter One: **

_Two Wishes_

I breathed deeply in my sleep as sunlight now streamed through the window, trying to wake me. I just remained asleep, until the door opened and a shrill voice broke the peaceful silence. "Miss Koritou, Master Tygra, you must get up this minute, or the two of you will be late for breakfast!"

My golden eyes opened and I looked down to see a mass of black hair and blue-grey fur curled under me. Kori was breathing deeply, curled on her side. It amazed me that I didn't even crush her. My lips bent back into a smile and I propped myself up, being careful not to squash her as I called out to Ivy, Kori's personal caretaker. "We'll be out there in a second, five minutes top, Ivy." I said to her through the door.

Ivy shuffled away after responding with a "Ten minutes!" Ivy is a Leopard Thunderian servant who had been with Kori since she was small. She was often strict but caring with Kori and despite her being a stickler for obeying the Thunderian laws, she is the only servant who knows about our many secret rendezvous.

Once she was gone, I looked back down at Kori and felt my heart skipping a beat. Kori had turned over as much as she could while under me, only to lie on her side. My cheeks grew slightly warm at seeing the crevice of Kori's chest covered by her arm that was bent at a right angle. Her chest moved gently as she took in a deep breath, only to breathe out. Her breaths tickled the fur on my arm a bit.

To see Kori as she was right now, you would think she was just another dainty girl, shy, quiet, and obedient, but there's a tomboyish personality that belies her delicate looks. It was Panthro's influence on her that gave his daughter the rough edge. But under her deft appearance and that stubborn streak that made her Panthro's daughter laid an insecure lonely girl. This was the side only I see when it was just the two of us.

I admit I'm not really charismatic, sarcastic, and confident like a lot of people make me out to be. It was all a ruse, a defense mechanism to protect my true self, a shy, socially awkward prince with a somewhat shaky self-confidence. I only come across as "an ass" like Kori had called me because of Lion-O actually.

When I was young, I was adopted by my adoptive father, Claudus and his wife. For the first several years of my life, I was happy up until I learned that my mother – who I will always think of as my birth mother – was expecting Lion-O. It was on the day of Lion-O's birth that I had lost everything - my mother and my kingdom. Lion-O, being the true heir to the throne, always gains father's attentions and his favor, which made me want to stand out even more. Ever since childhood, I would find myself being jealous of my little stepbrother and I forced myself to become better than Lion-O at everything. From combat, all the way down to politics. Don't get me wrong, I love my little brother, but this sibling rivalry we have is our bond, even if Kori does have to play mediator between us on occasions.

I slipped an arm out from under my lover and brushed my fingertips against her forehead to get some of her short hair out of her face. She barely stirred from her slumber as her eyes opened, revealing small red half moons that peeked at me. "Ty…gra?" Her voice came out as a small groan and she stirred some more, squirming a bit to roll onto her other side as much as she could while being pinned under me.

A smile tugged at my lips at hearing her sleepy tone. Her eyes closed again, allowing her head to tilt to the side a bit. "We've got to get up, Kori." I whispered, nuzzling her cheek. Kori slipped her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers into my hair. Her lower body instinctively brushed against me. I couldn't help, but growl a bit at the soft contact.

"Why can't we just stay in bed all day?" The panther whispered against my fur. "What's the point of having the morning off from our training if we can't at least stay in bed all morning?" I felt Kori's breath against my ear as she hugged me.

"Because then we'd be too lazy, even for training." I brushed my lips against her skin, starting to trail kisses down the side of her face now. Kori's natural scent was noticeable in her half sleepy state, pulling me in like always. Yes, I find my mate's scent intoxicating. I don't know why, I just did.

Everything about Kori is addicting. Ever since we completed the Blood Ritual, I find myself visiting Kori's bedchambers. No, scratch that! I practically slept in here, never leaving her side unless it was to train and tend to my royal duties as Thundera's prince. But other than that, I was spending every waking moment with Kori. Several times, I had growled at Lion-O or any of the guards trying to hang around her. Her fertile month is approaching and like normal cats, I have to protect her from the male population, except for myself. Though I think, my engagement to her would be more than a sign to the others.

A small nearly nonexistent mewl escaped her lips. Her entire body quivered from my attention as I finally came to her stomach. The covers had slipped off of us at this point, exposing us to the chilly morning air. Kori shivered at the blast of cold air and buried her face into my neck, "T-tygra." She breathed, brushing against me again. I felt a pool of warmth shooting to my inner thighs and I immediately bared my fangs, pulling her closer. Slipping my arms under her legs, I gently pressed myself to her entrance before finally slipping into her.

Kori's entire body became tense underneath me. Her eyes went wide with fright and she immediately buried her face into my neck. "Kori? What's wrong?" I asked in confusion, but before I could get an answer, the door opened and a loud booming voice reverberated through the entire room.

"Tygra, Kori!" It was my father's voice. I nearly trembled at hearing my father's loud yell. Quickly drawing the covers around us, I sat up, pulling away from Kori in the process and glared over at the King. Father's green eyes stared haughtily at me; it was more like a reprimanding stare actually. I could feel Kori shaking against my body now as she curled her hands into fists against my chest. Normally, father wouldn't scare her, but because this was the first time we were actually caught in this act by him, we could face a number of consequences. Namely, she would get the brunt of the punishment because both Kori and father were already on bad terms with each other over Panthro leaving.

I made sure Kori was covered up before staring my father straight in the eyes. "Mind explaining what the Thundera's going on here? _Son_?" Father asked, arms crossed, eyes glaring at both of us. I glared back at the man who had been my father since my early childhood, holding Kori even closer.

Kori had been close to being punished before when she had tried to use Lion-O to spite me. I saw Lion-O shifting uncomfortably on his feet from behind Claudus. My brother's gaze was casted down. Maybe Lion-O had accidently blurted out our secret and tried to stop father from coming, but failed? I wouldn't put it past him.

I kept myself calm and composed, while rubbing Kori's back soothingly. "We're doing what all lovers do, _father_." I replied in an equally cold tone of voice, "Expressing our love to each other through sex."

"Before you're **married**." Father added. His eyes narrowed even more. His eyes were mere slits now as he stared at the two of us locked in an embrace. Kori just took in a huge gulp of breath, trying to still her trembling. There was no way she'd be recovering from this devastating blow. I just held tighter onto her.

"But that's what all young and reckless teens do, father." I have to admit, my sarcasm even annoyed me sometimes. "We fuck until we can't fuck anymore."

Kori froze in my arms and she looked up at me with the most shocked look on her face. I managed to crack a nervous smile at her. It was in that instant that I knew she had caught on. "You asshole!" I found myself being pushed off the bed and landing on my head for the millionth time in my life that I've known her.

"Was that really, necessary, Kori?" I asked, sitting up now. I rubbed the sore spot on my head from where it had hit the floor as the image of Lion-O and Father disappeared. When I looked up at her, I was greeted with a disheartening look from her. "Come on, Kori, you know I didn't mean it."

Kori's crimson gaze narrowed, brimming with tears. Her entire body was quivering from both fear and anger at this point. I could've sworn that every inch of her fur on her body bristled from the mixture of emotions that were storming through her heart. "Why the hell did you have to go and scare me like that?"

I swore under my breath at the sight of Kori. The blanket laid at her waist now, tears matted her fur as they streamed down her the sides of her face, and her chest heaved, trying to stifle her cries. Again, I've made a total ass out of myself by trying to mess with her early in the morning when her mind wasn't fully functional while her body was. But yet, this was Kori's insecure side beginning to surface before the shield goes up and she becomes the rough housing, stubborn, short fused girl that would snap at you at any moment. And damn if she didn't look beautiful at this very moment.

Somehow, in the midst of all of this anger and crying, Kori still managed to hold onto a strange kind of innocence that has lingered since her childhood.

Feeling angry at myself and at Kori's early morning childishness, I stood up and sat back on the bed. My hand reached out and grabbed Kori by the arm, pulling her into my lap. She resisted my embrace at first, but she stopped almost instantly and buried her face into my chest and finally bawled into my fur. Her entire body shook from the force of the sobs building up in the back of her throat. Words of comfort escaped my lips as I gently rocked her in hopes of calming her.

_How many times have I become the shoulder she cried on? _

_How many times have I comforted Kori when she had gotten hurt or scared? _

_How many times had she been angry at me and yet still kept me around? _

I know one thing; I hated seeing her hurting like this. Whether it is me or anyone else that caused her pain.

Kori finally took in a big breath and let out a loud sigh when she had finally calmed down. She remained snuggled into my body before looking up at me. "You're a complete ass, Tygra. You know that?" She said softly. She was fully awake now. I cracked a smile at her and shrugged.

"But I'm _your_ ass." I whispered, purring seductively. Her lips pulled back into a loving smile and she kissed me, opening her lips to nip at mine.

"No, you're my idiot." She murmured in between kisses. I chuckled into the kiss before easing her back onto the bed where I started teasing her body with kisses and loving strokes once more.

If I had two wishes, one of them would be for Kori to be completely happy again—meaning Panthro would come home soon.

It's been years since we've seen hide or tail of Grune and Panthro. How long has it been you ask? Nine years. And since then, Kori had been staying up late at night, keeping a silent vigil in hopes of their return.

_"sotto sotto hitomi tojite_

_kimi o kanjite iru..._

_mata kaze ni sasowarete hitori sora o miageru_

_aenai yoru wa hoshi ni negai o kakeru no_

_hontou no watashi nante daremo wakaranai kedo_

_koko ni iru kara matte iru kara_

_kimi dake wa kidzuite_

_Softly, softly, I close my eyes_

_Feeling you..._

_Called by the wind again, I look up at the sky alone_

_On nights when we can't meet, I send my wish to the stars_

_Nobody knows the "real me", but _

_Because I'm here, because I'm waiting_

_I want only you to notice me."_

-Miyamoto Shunichi, (Futatsu no Negai) Two Wishes, DNANGEL

* * *

><p><strong>Tygra's Kitten Kori: <strong>I fixed up this chapter a bit.


	3. Welcome to My Life

_Disclaimer: I still don't own _**Thundercats**. _All I own is Kori and the plot to this story._

* * *

><p>Once Tygra was asleep, I quickly and silently untangled myself from my lover's body. He barely stirred at the lack of my presence in his arms. When I looked out of the nearby window, I saw that the sun was setting and the first stars of the evening were beginning to sparkle in the evening sky. If I'm going to leave, I'd best do it now. Something inside of me was forcing me to do this – maybe it's the nightmare I had a few nights ago. I don't know, but my desperate need to find my father has been worsening with each passing year. If my nightmare wasn't some kind of Omen, than what was it?<p>

A prediction?

A glimpse of the past?

I highly doubt it.

I sat on the edge of Tygra's bed and reached for my silver top, quietly slipping into it before getting the rest of my clothes on. I was now wearing a silver cloth top that only had a leather blue strap, keeping it together across my left shoulder. My cloth pants were a faded grey color that ended just at my lower calves. Like most other Cats of in the service of Royal Family, I wore the usual red jewel the chest of my shirt.

Once I was dressed, I quickly walked over to Tygra's closet and quickly pulled on a faded grey cloak. I was about to walk over to the door and leave when I heard Tygra's soft sleepy murmuring. My gaze glanced back at my Mate. He had rolled over onto his back, revealing the white-pale cream colored fur that made up what would've been the underbelly of an actual Tiger. I almost wanted to back out of my personal mission, but I couldn't – nor did I want to. My lips curled back into a smile whispered a soft good-bye to him before sneaking out of the door and quietly shutting the door behind me.

The hallways were deserted and somewhat dark now. Only the torches on the stone walls served as lights guiding me along the corridors of the palace as I walked silently in the shadows. It wasn't hard for me to hide from the Palace Guards as they scoured every inch of the Palace. It wouldn't surprise me if anyone, but General Lynx-O is the only one to catch me – or maybe one of the Clerics because they hide in the shadows. As I stuck to the shadows I was barely out of the courtyard when something had grabbed me, covering my mouth in the process. I shrieked as I was pulled into the shadows of a nearby overpass. I was ready knock the daylights out of my captor when a voice spoke from behind me, hissing in my ear.

"Quiet, Kori. It's only me." The female voice hissed in my ear, tickling it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure dressed in white robes with the familiar cat head shaped Clerical headdress covering their face. I saw a pair of orange eyes staring at me with pink markings around them. I knew who it was instantly and calmed down, placing a hand over my beating heart.

"Great Gods, you scared me, Cheetara." I said softly, almost growling. The Cleric just gave me a weak smile – well, I assumed it was a weak smile – as her eyes glittered with the very much wanted apology.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean, too, Koritou." The Cheetah whispered. Her eyes suddenly hardened, becoming serious again and she stared at me. "You're sneaking off again, aren't you?" She asked in a knowing tone.

I frowned, glaring at her and pulled away out of her reach. I didn't want to be guilt tripped by her. My emotions were already riled up as it is. "If you already know than why ask such a stupid question?" I remarked, pulling my hood back over my head. I wanted to hurry up and get out of here before Tygra wakes up and finds me gone. The first place he'll search for me is the bathroom and if he doesn't find me there, he'll go into a worried rage. I know this because it's happened before.

I heard Cheetara sigh as she walked to my side. "I'm not asking because Jaga, milady. I'm asking because you're my friend and I'm worried about you." She said softly now.

_Damn her! She's playing the good cop bad cop ploy._ Lucky for her, I was starting to fall for it. I shook my head. I reached my hand up to massage my temples at hearing her being so formal. I hate formalities. "Please, no formalities. Just because I'm engaged to Tygra doesn't mean you [i]have[/i] to use formal titles with me." I said gruffly. I didn't mean to be irritated with her, but I rather hate formal titles – my dislike for such things has intensified since Tygra and I got engaged.

I saw the white cloth covering the lower half of my friend's face move as her eyes looked at me with another apologetic look. "Sorry, Lady Koritou, but I have to be formal – friends or no friends – you're considered a member of the Royal Family now. And we Clerics will continue using formal titles. It's only proper." She reminded me as she silently followed me, her robe whispering silently with her every movement.

"Alright alright, I get it." I muttered. We walked through the courtyard, while avoiding the Soldiers on patrol until we reached the gate that led into the city. Cheetara reached out a hand to stop me from going through the gate. When I looked at her, I saw sadness shimmering in the orange pools that were her eyes. "Why did you quite your Clerical training, Kori?" Her question stunned me. I couldn't help, but look away to avoid her gaze. I was training to become a Cleric so that I could not only feel closer to my mother, but because the training Jaga provides would help me become a better Seeress for Lord Claudus – and Lion-O when he becomes King.

"Kori," Cheetara began, agitation gracing her pretty features. She stepped into my line of view and I could see her eyes again. "I'm not trying to be mean, K-"

"I quite because of my duties with Tygra." I whispered. I was trying to keep my voice steady while keeping myself from crying. Tears were burning my eyes, threatening to fall. I could sense Cheetara's eye on me as she reached for me with one of her hands, making a grab for my arm.

"Kori, when you were first engaged, you were able to stop by for some training or in the least to say hello, but now you've stopped completely. I'm worried – as are our fellow Clerics." Cheetara said softly.

Her words made my heart feel like a thousand pins were piercing it. It hurt that much. I could tell that my friend was hurt over me quitting my training, but it was my choice and there was no turning back from it now. I forced myself to remain calm and slowly turned around to face Cheetara. A few tears streamed my cheeks and I drew in a shaky breath. "You've heard what Jaga said to me before. I'm too unfocused to do my Clerical duties. So…I've decided on cutting out the Clerical training. Besides, I didn't feel at home with my grandfather scrutinizing me like that after the way I acted years ago." I said softly.

I couldn't see her lips, but I could tell that Cheetara was frowning from the way her eyes hardened a bit. Cheetara always took her Clerical duties seriously and she held Jaga in high regard. He is her teacher and surrogate father figure after all. The Cheetah just shook her head. "Jaga didn't want you quitting your training. He wanted you to try harder, Kori." She said softly.

I frowned at hearing my friend's words and rolled my eyes. "If that's him trying to motivate me then I'd hate to see what he thinks a praise is." I said sarcastically. I pulled up the hood of my cloak again and ran off before I could hear her response. I didn't want to hear her scolding me. I didn't want any clerical advice. I just wanted to get out of here and try searching for my father.

* * *

><p>A yawn formed in the back of my throat, forcing me to open my mouth as I walked through the streets of the city. The market place of the Thundera was filled with vendors trying to sell off various items, namely food or stolen goods. But there were a lot of animals for sale too, despite them being in cages. And of course, this being quite close to the Slums, there would be suspicious characters about as well. I kept the hood of my faded grey cloak drawn up over my face as I passed a few Thunderians.<p>

It was starting to become nighttime now for the sun was beginning to set, turning the entire sky a mixture of purple, red, and pink. A couple of street lamps flickered to life as I walked under them. I barely rounded the corner when there was a loud crash, followed by a loud yell. I looked over in time to see a pair of kids running in my direction. A boy and a girl. They were being chased by an angry vendor obviously, for the kids both had their arms full of food.

"You kids have to pay for all of that food!" The angry man yelled angrily. I blinked as the two stopped short of me and looked up at me. The girl with her red hair in a set ponytail looked up at me. Her golden eyes went wide as they locked with my red ones. "You, you're-"

"I know you!" Her brother began, but their pursuer had stopped as well and glared at me. "Hey, you girl, don't let those thieves escape!" His light brown fur bristled with anger as he tried to keep himself composed. My gaze flickered from the twins to the salesperson before settling back onto the two young kids before me. Not that stealing was right or anything, but there was something about this wild haired Thunderian and his ginger haired sister that made me pity them. If they're stealing from petty merchants, then they must be from around here with no parents. Just one look at the siblings told me that they had no choice, but to be pickpockets.

I felt a lot of sympathy for them. I knew what it was like to be alone without any parents. Despite his prolonged absence, I still had my father, Panthro.

The twins each gave me a pleading look before I looked back at the ruffled merchant. I gently placed my hands on their shoulders before cracking a friendly smile at the twins and smiled more at the waiting vendor.

"I'm sorry, sir. Have my children been stealing again? I've told them that there was more than enough food at home, but you know how kids are. They're always little pranksters." I said in my best-composed voice. I wanted so much to distract this man so that the two kids could run off, but some part of me thought it wrong to allow them to get off scot-free. The Thunderian man raised an eyebrow in disbelief, his orange-red gaze looking the three of us over. "These two are your children?" He asked. His tone was full of mild confusion. He looked me over, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"You look a bit young to be having any kids, missy." He growled. My two supposed kids backed into the safety of my side as the man took a step closer. From the pale fire light of the above torch posts, I could see the cold look in his eyes. I just gave a nervous smile, hugging them to me even more, "Yes, but you see, sir, they're actually my little brother and sister. We never knew our father, and our mother had died before these two could actually get to know her, so I raised them on my own.

I work as a maid at the palace, so if you would accept this money and allow my siblings to keep the food they had taken from you and we'll be on our way." I reached to my waist and withdrew a couple of gold coins from my pouch before handing them over to the merchant; I started to walk away with my _siblings_ when the man called out to me, stopping us.

"If they're really your flesh and blood, then what are their names?" He asked suspiciously.

I froze and looked back over my shoulder at him. "Their…names?"

His arms crossed in front of his chest as he scowled. "Yes, everybody has a name. Now what are their names?" He asked again. He tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for my response.

"Their names, yes… um…" _Damn it, why did I have to get stuck in this situation_? I looked to the two kids. Their eyes were wide with fright by now. "Wily…" I glanced at the boy first. His tawny furred mane/hair was laced with white fur and it stuck out at two different angles on the side of his head with three dark brown strands hanging from his forehead. He looked more like a cat than any Thunderian I've ever seen. "Wilykat and…" The boy's eyes lit up with relief and happiness at hearing his name. My gaze next flickered to his sister. There was a black streak in her red hair that was visible at the top of her head. And that reminded me of one of those young kittens that had started getting their stripes. "Wilykit." Her gaze matched her brother's and the two turned in my arms to look back at their captor, hoping he had bought my story.

"Wilykat and Wilykit are their names, sir." I said more confidently. We watched as the man tossed the idea around in his head, his gaze looking us over once more before he muttered something under his breath and waved us off in a dismissive manner.

I breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone and looked at the two. "Ok, I saved your tails, now go crawl back to your hide away before you cause me even more trouble."

I walked off as well, replaying the last ten minutes in my head. That was a close one and a waste of my life. I know I'll never get those ten precious minutes back, but at least I was able to help the two people in need. But I now that I had attracted some attention, there was no way I'll be able to leave Thundera now.

"Hey, wait!" I found the twins clinging to me as they caught up to me and held onto my arm. Confusion graced my face as I looked between them. Wilykat grinned broadly at me as he spoke. "We know who you are and we want to thank you properly, _Lady Kori_!" The wily boy put a lot of emphasis on my name. Wilykit giggled and they started to pull me in the opposite direction of my destination.

"I guess I'll go with the two of you for now. But how do you know who I am?" I asked, allowing the twins to lead me back to their home. Or at least I thought it was their home. Wilykit looked at me. "Because we've seen you around before and everyone knows you're engaged to Prince Tygra!" She said happily.

They led me through several alleys until we came to an abandoned clock tower. The inside looked just as lonely as the outside did, despite a small table, a few chairs, and a pile of blankets tucked in the corner. I noticed a paper with a faded sketch of what looked like a city. I was brought back to Third Earth when I heard some items being dumped onto the table. When I looked over, I saw Wilykit and Wilykat dumping their won prizes on the table, which were various foods they had obviously taken from other vendors as well.

I didn't know what to make of this scene before me. Two kids living all alone and they had to resort to stealing just to survive. This really pulled at my heartstrings. "So, is it just the two of you?" I asked as Wilykat pulled up a wooden crate for me to sit on.

Wilykit plopped down onto her chair and looked back at me with her playful golden eyes. "That's right, it's been just us since we were very little, right, big brother?" She turned her head to the older twin, who had started to hand out the food now.

"Yep. I and Kit have been alone this long, but it's not as bad as you think, Lady Koritou." Wilykat handed me an apple with a big smile on his lips. I didn't feel right taking some food that these two had worked so hard to take, but because I didn't want them to feel bad, I took it anyways. I bit into the red fruit and swallowed before speaking.

"But you two are so young, too young to be on your own." I whispered, tears started to burn at my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away before the youngsters could see them. I nearly jumped at feeling Wilykit's arms going around my waist as she reached over to hug me.

"Don't worry, we take enough to get by, Lady Koritou." The twelve year old said happily and she nuzzled my cheek before going back to eating her portion of the food. I must admit the twins definitely had big appetites. I sat there, being a socially awkward guest as I ate whatever they had offered me, while wracking my brain for any possible ideas to change this situation of theirs. Whenever I started thinking, I would slip into my own little world, which happens quite a bit.

_Maybe I could take them back to the Palace with me? The Gods know that Ivy would enjoy having two kids to look after again. But if I did bring them back, Tygra would probably think less of me, or maybe not._ I kept thinking through this idea many times until Wilykat started speaking, his voice low and dreamlike.

"Some day, the two of us will find the Lost City of Eldara." Wilykat's voice broke through the silence that shielded me and my thoughts, causing me to look over. I saw him staring at the picture pinned to a nearby wooden pillar. This was when my interest in the picture resurfaced. I glanced at the picture too before looking back at the siblings. "Eldara?" I echoed.

"The city of riches." Wilykat continued, "It is said to be made of pure gold and some day, we'll find it and become richer than everyone in this kingdom. Won't we, Wilykit?" He looked back at his sister, who returned his smile with the same enthusiasm.

"Yep, and everyone will be asking us for food!" She said happily. A chuckle passed my lips and I smiled at them. Kids always dream big. How I wish I could be a kid and not have a single care in the world.

"You two dream big, don't you?" I asked, finishing off another apple. This whole evening spent in the company of these kids had made me hungry. Maybe it was from having skipped lunch earlier. I knew Tygra and Ivy would both be angry when I returned.

"But aren't dreams what give people hope?" Wilykit asked in return, her amber gaze turning to me now.

I nodded in agreement, "Yes, but finding a fabled city such as Eldar is quite a long shot, though, Wilykit." I rested my chin in my hand and smiled more at the two kids. "Don't you two want a real home? You know with a family?"

Wilykit's eyes went wide with hope and curiosity, but Wilykat, however, frowned. The boy shook his head in disproval. "Me and Wilykit are all we have left of each other." He said firmly. His golden eyes became cold all of a sudden and he sort of…glared at me. It's strange how some kids can turn their attitudes towards you. "This isn't just our dream. It's also our parents' dream as well."

I cocked my head to the side, "Your parents?" This was the first I've heard of their parents. Now I was getting somewhere. Tears shined in Wilykit's eyes and she quickly wiped at them in attempts of keeping her composure. Wilykat hugged his sister to him as he continued.

"Our Papa died a few years back, leaving our Mama to raise us and our younger brother and sister by herself, but Kit and I left so we can find the Eldarra like in our father's book; Then Mama won't have to worry about food." A somber look passed onto his face, tears starting to form in his now soft eyes. I felt my hands curling into fists on the wooden table and quickly placed them in my lap. My entire body was tense now as a familiar pain entered my heart.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes before opening them. Looking back at the two children, I saw myself in Wilykit's place with Lion-O and Tygra both comforting me. I was reminded of five years ago when Papa had left with Uncle Grune. I couldn't stop crying. I had refused to eat for many days until the day that Tygra approached me and proposed to me. That was the day that Tygra cut himself off from his eligible bachelor status and remained completely loyal to me.

I breathed deeply and suppressed my tears before looking back at Wilykit and Wilykat once more. I forced myself to smile as I spoke. "How about the two of you come to live with me at the palace? I have this friend who would take care of both of you and you'd get to eat all the food you want. And you'll get to see me anytime you want." I said softly. I knew what I was getting into by offering these two kits a home. It means that I would be adopting them, or at least I would be responsible for them.

The two pickpockets tore away from each other and turned to look at me. Both of them wore shocked expressions on their faces. Wilykit's gaze had become hopeful once more and she slowly turned to her twin brother, giving him a pleading look as she grabbed his arm. "Big brother, we're finally getting a home." She whispered quietly to him.

I could see the internal battle raging within her brother. Wilykat's entire body became tense as he gritted his teeth, baring his small fangs. Even his fur bristled from the tension and the struggle. The young male closed his eyes, obviously thinking my offer over in his head. His lips cracked into a smile and he finally opened his eyes. His golden eyes flashed with a strange wiliness as he gave me his response. "If you promise to help us find Eldar one day." He said with a mischievous grin.

My head tilted to the side and I stared at him. This boy seemed really mature for one so young. But I returned his smile and nodded. "Of course. Though I don't know when we'll be able to go find Eldar and my father, but one day. I promise." I said softly.

The pair smiled at me before lunging at me, knocking me over as they hugged me out of happiness. "Thank you, Lady Koritou!" They said in unison.

"Whoa! It's Kori or big sister to you two!" I laughed, hugging them back. The three of us fell off the chair and onto the pile of blankets in the corner. The twins just giggled and hugged my neck. I just hope that I can handle my own problems with these two thrown in the mess that included Tygra and my missing father.

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<br>Do you ever wanna runaway?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming"<em>

-Welcome to My Life, A Simple Plan

* * *

><p><strong>Hina: <strong>Sorry for the delay in updates. My thanks goes to my reviewers, followers, the silent readers, and to the people who favorited this story. Thank you!


	4. Every Heart

_Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats. All I own is Kori and the plot to this story. The lyrics in this chapter is Every Heart from Inuyasha._

* * *

><p><span>Sanctuary<span>

**Chapter Three:**

_Every Heart_

I paced restlessly across the floor. I have not seen her all day; at least not since this morning. Kori had up and disappeared after I saw her last. This would not be the first she tried to leave. Kori would always try to leave the city at least once a month in search of her father. The first happened a year after Panthro and Grune's departure.

She was not the best at sneaking out back then. General Lynx-O caught her trying to jump from the wall on the outskirts of the city of Thundera.

Every fur on my body bristled with anger. Worry was eating at my heart as many rapid thoughts flitted across my mind. Each one was full of all the things that could have happened to her. Of course, the very last thought in my mind was that Kori had finally managed to escape and was half way through the forest that lay in the distance.

The door to Kori's bedchambers opened, the loud creak startling me. "Kori!" My heart leapt at seeing my mate entering the room. I was about to embrace her and yell at her when I saw two kids peeking out from behind her. "Who the hell are they?"

Kori frowned while giving me a glare. "Nice to see you, too, Tygra." She said sarcastically. The kids both snickered at each other before they stepped away from her. The boy was the one to hold his hand out to me in a greeting.

"Wilykat and Wilykit at your service, Prince Tygra." I stared at the boy's hand, not knowing what to make of it.

"…Nice to meet you?" I felt confused and just stared at Wilykat's hand again before turning to look at my Fiancée. "Um, Kori, just one question." I said.

"Yes, Tygra, Dear?" Kori raised an eyebrow as she stared back at me with an equally confused stare. I wanted to yell at her, to hug her, and to do what God knows what else to her even though I was beyond pissed with worry.

"Why did you bring back two kids with you?" I finally asked, trying to keep a cool head. These two tykes did not look like the children of soldiers. They practically wore rags and their clothing was beyond dirty. I watched as Kori's body stiffened and she looked away.

"They're orphans, Tygra." She said softly, "I helped them avoid some trouble today and after seeing that they had no parents, I decided on bringing them here to live."

I knew it. Kori always helped those in need. And it was only a matter of time before she would bring someone home, but two kids? I let out a sigh as the one called Wilykit hugged Kori's middle. They did seem very fond of her. "Did you ask father about them or Ivy in the very least?"

"I already brought them to see Jaga." She answered. She seemed so upset and unsure of herself.

"And?" I pressed. I did not want Kori to get into something that she could not handle. I mean sure, I would help her take care of them, but I was not quite ready for parenthood. Hell, I am barely ready for marriage.

I stared at her. Kori avoided my gaze as an awkward silence formed between us. She was looking for a way to organize her thoughts into words before speaking. Her mouth opened to let out her thoughts when the door opened again. The four of us looked to the doorway to see Ivy standing there against the brightness of the hallway.

Ivy's hazel eyes narrowed, shooting daggers at Kori mainly. "I thought I saw you sneaking in, Kori-" Ivy stopped in midsentence at seeing the two kids clinging to my lover and she found her voice again, recognition written on her face now, "Miss Koritou, why did you bring home these two little pickpockets?"

"Pickpockets?" I echoed. I now looked at Kori and the two children in mild curiosity, "You two are thieves?"

"We're not thieves!" Wilykit said in protest, her yellow eyes narrowing as she said it.

"We are expert pick pockets, but we don't steal money; we only take foods and the other necessities." Wilykat replied with a smug look on his face. Ivy put her hands to her hips and gave the twins a stern look that she had used on Kori and me during our childhood. "That still doesn't explain your presence here in the palace."

"They're orphans, Ivy." Kori said softly before Wilykat could respond. She walked up behind Wilykat and his sister and placed a hand on their shoulders." I brought them here because I want to give them a home. I know I will be busy with my royal duties with Tygra and all, but perhaps you could care for them, Ivy?

You often wished that you had another child to take care of. So, here's your chance." Kori said, "All they'll need is someone to look after them and feed them; they'll behave for you because they're good kids. They're just too clever for their age, that's all, but you know how to handle kids better than anyone I know."

The woman just stared at her in mild surprise, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks. Ivy just looked between the two kids and Kori before allowing herself to smile. "Alright then, the two wily twins can sleep in your old bedroom."

Wilykit and Wilykat both cheered, throwing an up arm into the air before hugging the leopard female. Ivy then led them out of Kori's bedroom shutting the door behind them.

I looked back at Kori, narrowing my eyes. I was still angry and somewhat pissed. Kori, on the other hand, let out the softest of yawns and stretched her limbs before starting for the second door in her bedroom. It led to the bathroom that connected our bedrooms and it was a rather large bathroom actually. Kori reached out for the handle when she looked back at me. A smile crept onto her lips as she did so. "Care to join me for a bath, Tygra?" She asked innocently. I knew she was trying to distract me from my emotions and whatever thought traversed my mind.

I growled angrily at her, baring my teeth at her question. "That's all you have to say after worrying me half to death and bringing home two stray kittens? ' Care to join me for a bath, Tygra?' What the hell, Kori?" My voice rose with every word that passed my lips.

The fur on Kori's body bristled under my anger and she glared back at me with a deep loathing. "Just like you pulled that stunt on me this morning?" She hissed, glaring darkly at me. "Using your fucking mental powers to make me think that Claudus had busted in on us?"

"Yea, that's right, Kori. I decided it would be fucking hilarious to scare the shit out of you by summoning up father and Lion-O opposed to you running away without a fucking word to anyone." I roared back. There was the deepest hatred in her eyes as Kori glared daggers at me. Kori raised her hand, pulling it back, ready to swing it. I caught her hand in mid-swing, wrapping my fingers around her wrist. I growled in response to her hissing and spitting in the cat like manner that made us cats at heart. "Will you quit being so damn childish for one damn minute, Kori?"

"Childish? Who the hell says I was being childish!" My fiancée growled, trying to wrench her hand away from me. "You're the one who can't get over the fact that he'll be passed over as the next king of the Thundercats and where will you end up then, Tygra? In the shadows that Lion-O is living in until that day comes and when it _does_ come, you'll fade away, you'll be nothing but a forgotten memory in the minds of our people while Lion-O rules over them!"

Her words had stung more than anything else she had ever said to me out of spite. Why? Because she had said what I have always feared. I did not give myself time to cool down or even time to think. My next reaction was out of anger and hurt. I released Kori and without thinking, I struck her with the palm of my hands. A few of my claws raked across her cheek, taking some skin and fur with it as blood surfaced. It was not until I saw Kori stumbling backwards and Lion-O standing in the doorway that I became aware of what I had done.

"_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet"_

-BoA, Every Heart, InuYasha

* * *

><p><strong>Tygra's Kitten Kori: <strong>Thanks for being so patient, everyone. :) More chapters are on their way.


	5. Simple and Clean

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Thundercats. All I own are Ivy, Kori, and this story._

* * *

><p>Sanctuary<p>

**Chapter Four:**

_Simple and Clean_

I became misty-eyed as tears formed in my eyes from the pain of the blow on my cheek. I glared darkly at Tygra. All that registered on his face was shock and confusion. A silence of tension filled the air, only to be broken by the last voice I did not want to hear.

"Kori? Tygra?" Somewhere during the midst of our argument, the door had opened and Lion-O stepped in. I did not know what was worse, Tygra striking me out of anger as he just did or Lion-O witnessing it all.

My entire body trembled with anger. This was worse than a betrayal. I would rather have caught Tygra in the arms of another girl or something than be slapped by him. Tygra and Lion-O both went to my side, but I flinched away from my lover's touch, only to retreat to the arms of my future brother in law. "Kori, I-"

"Go! I hate you right now, Tygra!" I cried out, my voice on the edge of hysterics. Hatred was burning in my heart and I did not like it. There was an icy cold feeling in the pit of my stomach that coiled itself like a snake, making me feel nauseous. Lion-O held me close and glared at his older brother as well.

"Why don't you take her advice, and leave now, Tygra." Lion-O's voice was full of contempt, his turquoise eyes narrowed in anger. Tygra just growled in response, his fur bristling at the ends. His amber eyes narrowed as well.

"Maybe you should stay out of the affairs of others, _little brother_." Tygra snarled. The younger prince growled back, daring the tiger to challenge him in harming me again. It seemed like an eternity as both stepbrothers stared each other down. Lion-O holding me protectively against him and Tygra poised, ready to strike again, only Lion-O would be his next victim. I was in tears at this point.

I felt every muscle in Lion-O's body tighten and a growl rumbling in the back of his throat as a warning to his brother. Tygra took one look at me before looking away. His own growl died off as his entire body unwound from the built up tension. The older prince took a few steps to the door before turning his now cold amber gaze back to us.

"Just to let you know, Kori, our engagement is off." He said before walking out of the room. My entire body froze at hearing those harsh words that escaped his lips. Lion-O just held me even tighter as Tygra's words slowly sank in. I opened my mouth to call after him, but all that escaped was the sadness of having lost Tygra.

"Tygra." I whimpered.

"Come on, Kori, let's get you cleaned up." Lion-O stood up and he gently pulled me up with him. He started to lead me to the bathroom when I broke free of him and ran for my bedroom door. "Kori!"

I ran out into the hall. I did not care where I was going. All I wanted now was to search for my father. The stonewalls of the palace had all become one big blur as I ran through the hallways, weaving through the many soldiers and servants. It was not until I was at the main guard tower that I finally bumped into someone.

The force of the impact sent me landing on my butt. "Watch it there, Missy!" Came a gruff voice as a shadow fell upon me. I looked up and saw the dark shadowy form of a Thunderian Soldier. It was completely dark now with only the moon hanging in the dark velvet midnight sky above. The moon was hiding some dark clouds, obscuring everyone's view of it. All I could see of this man was pale blue grey eyes that stared back at me, dull and unfocused. However, I knew he was staring straight at me.

The moon peeked out from behind the clouds, allowing its light to shine down on the world around me. Despite the shadow of the overhang of the Guardhouse, I could see the warrior's face clearly now. He had the orange-red and black coloring of a Lynx on his moustache and the sides of his face, and the long Lynx-like ears. I recognized him right away. It was General Lynx-O, an old Thunderian Veteran who had lost his eyesight in the same battle as my father and Grune against the Lizards twenty years back.

General Lynx-O took a sniff before the corner of his lips curled back into a smile. He held a hand out to me. "If it isn't the daughter of General Panthro! Trying to run away again?" His voice was a bit loud and full of playfulness as I grabbed onto his hand. I allowed the soldier to pull me back to my feet. I barely came up to the general's chest as I stood up at full height.

"Er, no, General Lynx-O." I shifted uncomfortably on my feet, quickly wiping my tears away. Lynx-O gave another sniff and he leaned in closer to me. I could feel his soft breath pouring out of his nose as he sniffed close to my face.

"What's this? Salty tears? Have you and Prince Tygra been in another argument again?" He pulled back with a slight frown, his moustache, and beard twitching as he spoke. Again, I shook my head, but I knew that in his mind's eye, he could see my every movement and it did not help knowing that his ears, with his sharp hearing, could sense a lie creeping up in my voice. The lynx Thunderian crossed his arms, his moustache twitching again. "I know you better than that, Lady Koritou. I can even smell the blood on your right cheek."

Again, I shifted my weight to my other foot and crossed my arms. I averted my gaze from his, only to stare down at the city and palace below. More tears sprung forth from my eyes as I felt the echoing pains of Tygra's blow. Of course, I did partially blame myself for saying that unwanted truth, but Tygra did overstep the line by delivering that blow with his hand. I nearly jumped out of my skin as General Lynx-O rested a hand on my shoulder. He gave me a smile when I looked up at him. "Why don't you join me in the night watch and we can talk about it? You seem like you need a friendly voice to talk to."

I nodded, allowing myself to be led to the shade of the Guardhouse where a white tiger Guard was waiting for someone to take over his shift. "General Lynx-O..." His sentence was cut off as his blue cat eyes turned to me. "Lady Koritou." He said in silent surprise.

Lynx-O let out a small laugh and patted me on the back. "Kori, you remember Bengali don't you?" The lynx asked, resting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded silently, giving the Bengal Tiger Guard a somewhat shy smile before shifting uncomfortably on my feet again.

"H-hi, Bengali." I said softly. Bengali was the son of a blacksmith and although I knew him from around, Bengali had been one of my many suitors when I was younger. Nevertheless, Tygra had won me in the end. Unlike Tygra, Bengali was somewhat shy when it came to talking to girls, but when it comes to combat, he was a strong willed warrior. Not like my father or Grune, or even Claudus, but he was still a powerful warrior in his own right and he could hold his own in a fight.

"What are you doing here, milady?" Bengali asked in a soft, whispering voice as he sat straight in his seat. Lynx-O just shook his head with a small smile, "Koritou's joining me on tonight's graveyard shift. So, you're relieved for now, Bengali."

"Yes, sir, General Lynx-O, sir." The young Thunderian rose from the bench and with a final bow to me, he walked off, seeming to disappear into the shadows of the night. I stood there watching until Lynx-O's voice croaked behind me.

"So, what really happened, Kori?" The Thunderian General asked. I heard him take Bengali's place by the opening that overlooked the city wall below. I turned around on the balls of my feet and looked at Lynx-O. The general gave a heavy sniff as I quietly walked to the opening in the stonewall. The moon light shone through the wall, reflecting off the stones as I looked out. I did not know what to tell him. Sure, Lynx-O is another old friend and war friend of my father's, but I have not really been around him that much. Still, Lynx-O had helped me out on more than one occasion.

"It's nothing really." I said softly, sitting next to the lynx now. I drew my knees up to my chest, making my tan dress ride up some, but not enough to show anything luckily, not that Lynx-O would be able to see anything anyways. Lynx-O turned his head in my direction, his blind gaze not staring at anything in particular. Another sniff and he spoke.

"'_Nothing'_? Your tone of voice tells a different story, my lady." He said loudly, his arms crossing now. Lynx-O leaned in close with a soft growl. "Remember, I can sense when you're lying by the vibrations in your voice and your heart beat speeds up when you lie."

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes in hopes keeping myself from crying. The tears started coming again. "Tygra and I got into another fight. I said something horrible to him and he slapped me, out of hurt of course; and I deserved it too." I whispered, reliving the moment in my mind. I could feel the echoing pains on my cheek. My left cheek was still a bit sore from where Tygra had struck me. When I reached up to touch the scratches, my fingers encountered the dried blood that had caked onto my fur, mixing with my blue-grey fur.

"That still doesn't excuse Tygra's action for hitting you." Lynx-O leaned back against the wall, pulling away from me. "No man should ever strike a woman or a child in that manner."

I could not help, but smile a bit. That was what my father had said when Lion-O had accidently struck me with his foot during combat practice once, but of course, that was just a joke. However, my father was honorable like that, as was Lynx-O. I looked at the veteran and smiled more now. I was finally calm now as I looked at him. "General, do you think my father will come home?" I asked gently. Lynx-O gave a hearty laugh and I nearly fell over from his hand thumping my back.

"Of course he will! General Panthro and General Grune will both return triumphantly with the Book of Omens and all of Thundera will revel in that as well as your wedding to Prince Tygra." Lynx-O ruffled my hair a bit before pulling away and gave another sniff. We lapsed into silence a bit before his lips curled into another smile. "I think I smell them on the wind now."

I crinkled my nose in curiosity and leaned across the man to sniff the air as well. I knew he was trying to cheer me up, even though it was working, but I would not put it past Lynx-O to smell anything approaching Thundera's walls. I glanced back at him with a frown. "I don't smell anything, General. I think your sniffer's broken, _sir_." I teased, cracking a smile at him now.

Lynx-O shook with the laughter bubbling in the back of his throat as it rang in the air. His massive hand rested on my shoulder now. "My nose isn't broken, kiddo. I think yours is." He teased back.

I just shrugged and lowered my legs as I sat straighter now. I rose to my feet and spun around to face him. "I think I'm calm enough to properly apologize to Tygra." I replied, giving the old feline a hug. I quickly ran off, making my way back to the palace with my heart beating happily in my rib cage.

* * *

><p>I arrived outside of Tygra's bedroom door out of breath. My legs felt a bit shaky, but that was nothing compared to the renewed happiness and confidence swelling in my heart. Lynx-O may not have actually given me any advice, but his words had soothed me and given me enough confidence to come back and apologize to Tygra. I just hope that Tygra would be humble enough to accept it.<p>

Taking in another deep breath, I reached out for the handle when the door swung open, startling me in the process. I saw Tygra standing there. His golden eyes were narrowed, filled with that coldness that he had taken on after our little spat. Nevertheless, I could see the hurt underneath the brittle layer of ice swimming in the amber depths his eyes.

"What do you want?" Even his voice made me feel cold and shiver a bit. I took in another deep breath before answering him.

"I came to apologize for what I said, Tygra." I said softly. My hand reached out and I touched the side of his face. The ice in Tygra's eyes melted a bit, but it did not allow me to reach into his soul completely. Tygra just growled softly, narrowing his eyes a bit more. "Come on, Tygra, I don't want to lose you or what we share. I apologize for leaving without telling you in the very least."

The Prince closed his eyes. His entire body became tense, each muscle tightening from the inner battle-taking place within. There was only other time that Tygra had frozen up like this and that was when we were teenagers.

Tygra let out a soft sigh and much to my surprise; a smile broke out onto his lips. His eyes softened a bit. Reaching out a hand, Tygra gently touched the side of my face where he had slapped me. I nearly jumped at feeling his thumb gently stroking the surface of my skin. He then leaned in and brushed his lips softly against the scratches, making me wince at the pain. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

I allowed myself to smile before hugging him and burying my face into his neck. "We're both even then." I whispered. I felt my fiancé's body become tense again as I planted a soft kiss on his neck. A soft growl escaped Tygra's lips, rumbling in the back of his throat.

Grabbing my wrist, Tygra gently pulled me all the way inside of his room and shut the door behind me. I just giggled a bit, kissing him back as he scooped me into his arms and carried me over to his bed.

"Does this mean our engagement is back on?" I looked up at him once he had laid me on the bed. Tygra looked back at me, golden eyes full of surprise. His lips curled into a smile. The prince chuckled a bit as he leaned in close to whisper to me.

"It was never truly off." His words made my heart leap and I glared playfully at him.

"You b—" My words were cut off by his kiss. I could not help, but laugh and returned his kiss with just as much love. I knew that we had said words that we never meant, especially Tygra. The muscles in my body relaxed as he held me close, burying his face into my neck.

"Like I can even stand being apart from you?" He whispered quietly into my ear. His breath tickled some of my fur with every word he spoke. Smiling, I snuggled into his body. Even if we have just got done fighting, I always enjoyed being in his arms, safe, protected, and free of worries. I usually forget why we fought in the first place. Tygra and I were not always quick to make up again, but we are always quick to forgive each other. If that makes any sense.

I just shook my head with a giggle, but I let out a gasp at feeling my fiancé nipping at my skin. "T-tygra?" I manage to get out that one word before the tiger silenced me with another kiss. Again, Tygra was arousing me, his hand trailing teasingly down my side. Each finger gently stroked the side of my leg before finally resting against my upper thigh. I cried out softly as he began to tease me with his finger.

I growled a bit, baring my teeth at him. My eyes narrowed a bit, but before I could get out another word, Tygra kissed the hollow of my throat, nipping my skin in the process. Tygra's attention was making my mind hazy, but I did not mind it because I enjoyed it. This was our time alone together and not to mention that we both wanted this.

Tygra pulled his hand away and gently eased me out of my clothes before slipping out of his own, and rejoined me on the bed.

"Tygra, you do know that the Sword Ceremony is tomorrow, right? And then…"

"And then our wedding. I know." Tygra whispered with a sheepish grin.

I frowned a bit and shook my head, "You're so confident." I reached up and kissed him, tangling my fingers into Tygra's mane. I nipped his lips, brushing my lower body against him. I heard a soft growl rumbling in the back of my lover's throats and soon our usual game of growls and biting ensued.

"_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_However, does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older, you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No, _

_I don't think life is quite that simple""_

-Simple and Clean, Utada Hikaru

* * *

><p><strong>Tygra's Kitten Kori: <strong>The next chapter is coming up. :)


	6. The Sword of Omens: Part I: Bad Day

_Disclaimer: Thundercats belong to its original creator. All I own are Kori, Ivy, and this story. The lyrics used in this chapter belongs to David Powter._

* * *

><p><span>Sanctuary<span>

**Chapter Five:**

_The Sword of Omens: Part One: Bad Day_

The throne room was quiet and close to empty as I sat there in my chair beside my father. Kori was sitting on my other side, tense and clinging to my arm. At least her hand was on my arm, gripping it tightly. Strands of her black hair were left to fall free about her face. Father let out a soft growl of frustration. His turquoise eyes narrowed as he sat straighter. His hands curled into fists as he brought them down on the arms of his throne in anger.

"Where is that boy?" By boy, he meant Lion-O. Today is the Orientation for Lion-O's _Rite of Passage_ ceremony. This meant that he was to be tested to see if he is eligible to inherit the Sword of Omens. But as luck would have it, Lion-O is nowhere to be found. I can only guess that he was off somewhere playing with his _Old World_ technology and lost track of time. He's done it before. Father's red mane quivered, including the ones on his chin as he spoke. I can sense a lot of frustration in his words. Father was always hard on Lion-O, but then again, Lion-O _is_ the blood heir, and next in line to be king.

Kori shifted again in her chair beside me, remaining silent. Jaga spoke from father's right. "The lad's possibly caught up in something important." Jaga said softly, his white beard twitching from his lips' movement. Again, my fiancée moved in her chair. I could only guess that she knew where my little brother was and what he was up to.

Another sigh and Claudus's chest rose and fell. He shook his head, only to stare at me. "Why can't he take his princely duties more seriously like you, Tygra?"

I felt a surge of happiness go through my heart, but instead of taking it seriously, I just smirked and shrugged. A smirk formed on my lips at hearing my father's words. "Don't worry, father, Lion-O's still a child." I saw Kori frowning out of the corner of my eye as I said this. The simple shake of her head made my heart sink a bit. I was met with a sharp tug on my ear. "Ow, what the-"

My golden gaze flickered to my frowning lover. Her eyes were narrowed, glittering with annoyance. She never likes it when I acted egotistical, but we all have flaws. Hers was her temper and mine was my narcissism. My lips curled back into a frown. I gently pried her hands off my ear, resting them on the arm of the chair. "What's wrong with you?" I asked in confusion.

"Just your attitude." Kori replied quietly before turning her gaze forward. The door opened and my little brother's voice rang through the air as he came running into the throne room. I looked over. I felt my lips curling into a smirk again at seeing Lion-O all out of breath and doubled over. He was really going to get it now.

Father rose from his seat, the dark cape flowing gently as he did so. My father was always a proud and stern man. He's really strict and coarse, but father knows how to motivate everyone. He rules the kingdom of Thundera with an iron fist, but it's not to say that he isn't a kind ruler. It's just that father is a warrior and a king. He was saved by two of his most loyal Generals, Grune and Panthro during the Lizard Rebellion many years ago. You could also say that incident had a hand in me and Koritou being engaged as well.

He glared at Lion-O with a disapproving look, which only made me smirk even more. I couldn't help it. Lion-O has something about him that makes me want to outdo him in everything, but it was mainly the fact that he would become king one day and I won't. Therefore, I have to beat him at something.

"You're late, Prince Lion-O." Father said in a stern tone. My little brother just gave father a sheepish grin as he took a split second to come up with an excuse.

"S-sorry, I lost track of time." Lion-O began, but Father shook his head.

"Never mind that. Let the ceremony begin." Father's voice boomed loudly. It was then that the Clerics entered appeared from the shadows where they lurked. Me and Kori rose to our feet as well as Lion-O came to our side. Well, my side. A group of Thunderians wearing masks and dressed in white robes approached the five of us. A single Cleric stepped away from the others and knelt, holding out the object in their hands. It was Father's weapon, the Sword of Omens.

Father reached out and took the sword from the masked cleric, the blade of the sword catching the light of the sunlight streaming into the room. I felt Kori slipping her arms around mine as he began to speak aloud for everyone in the room to hear.

"This is the Sword of Omens, the source of all of our powers." He boomed. I'll admit, father really knows how to catch everyone's attention. He took a step away from us, walking to the center of the room where a picture of a black roaring cat in a red circle had been painted into the stone of the floor. Father's eyes were focused on the blade he held in his hand, every crease on his face becoming deeper as he stared hard at it. "Our ancient ancestors forged this blade eons ago when they landed on Third Earth and started our fair kingdom of Thundera. This blade protects us and only the Lord of the Thundercats can wield it.

It has served me well and I hope it will do the same for you, Prince Lion-O." The King turned around swiftly to face Lion-O.

Smirking, I took a sword from another of the clerics and tossed it to my brother while before quickly pulling Kori away, "Think fast, Lion-O!"

"What?" In the next instant, my father ran at my sibling with a loud yell, startling a confused Lion-O. I almost wanted to laugh, but I would risk Kori yanking my ear again. Metal clashed against metal in a flurry of thrusts, strokes, and movement as we watched. Koritou just held tightly onto my arm, her red gaze catching every blow that passed between my father and brother. It was hard to tell whether her thoughts were on the fight or on our wedding. Knowing her, her mind was most likely on Panthro.

Lion-O quickly deflected father's blow, the force of Father's sword causing him to stumble a bit. Lion-O was always clumsy and he could never withstand the force of my blows. There was no way he would best Father in combat. My stepbrother yelped as Claudus, in one swift and graceful movement, struck his hand, forcing him to release his sword. The sword was quickly kicked across the room before father whirled, knocking Lion-O onto the floor. And so, father was victorious.

"Your skills are getting a bit rusty, Lion-O." Father said softly, but pride could be heard in his voice. Again, my brother gave him an embarrassed smile and jumped back onto his feet. The older Lion turned back around and swung the Sword of Omens once more as he continued his speech. "However, it is not up to me to make you the King. It is up to the Sword of Omens to decide whether you are ready to be King. Test yourself, Lion-O. See if you can get a vision from the Sight Beyond Sight."

With that said, he walked to the middle of the room again and stuck the Sword into the ground for Lion-O before taking a step back. All eyes turned to Lion-O. You can practically cut the air with a knife because of the tension.

My brother approached the mystical sword with caution and grabbed the handle, pulling it out with all of his might. I just felt my heart sinking a bit more. I didn't want Lion-O to pass this test; I wanted to become King, even though I never will.

Kori buried her face into my shoulder now, starting to tremble. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye while keeping my attention on my brother as he swung the sword around. "What's wrong, Kori?" I whispered to her. She's been acting strange all day.

Panthro's daughter just gripped my sleeve, looking up at me with frightened eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when father spoke first. "That's it. Keep it up!" He spoke words of encouragement to my younger sibling, who was swinging the sword through the air.

Suddenly the red eye in the hilt began to glow a bright red, surprising my brother. Kori whimpered softly into my shoulder, hiding her face again. My eyebrows furrowed, but I couldn't comfort her. At least not verbally. I slipped an arm around her waist and drew her as close as I could. She seemed to calm down some at my free hand rubbing her back, but not by much. I watched Lion-O stare into the hilt of the Sword of Omens, giving it the Sight Beyond Sight command. However, what he saw couldn't have been good for my brother's entire body stiffened and after a minute or two; he looked back at my father with fright in his eyes, or was it shock? Kori just whimpered my name just loud enough for only me to hear. I held her tightly.

"What did you see?" Jaga asked in his soft voice. Mild interest crept onto both his face and father's face as they stared at my brother with much curiosity. Lion-O was only speechless for only a second before looking around. "Over there!" A smile crept onto his lips and he pointed to a nearby window, running over to it. "Meow."

I just shook my head. I didn't even stick around to hear my father scold Lion-O for I led Kori out of the room. Once we were in the hallway, I stopped and looked back at Kori, resting my hands on her shoulders. "Kori, what's wrong?" I asked softly. Her body rattled with the deep breath she took. I could see tears sparkling in her eyes, ready to leak. "Kori?"

My future wife just shook her head and buried her face into my shoulder again. _[]Surely, she didn't see the same vision as Lion-O?[/i]_ I was starting to get worried about Kori. Her visions almost never scared her this bad. Ok, they do, but she always managed to keep herself composed in front of my father whenever she's hit with a vision. _Did it have anything to do with the nightmare she had a few days ago?_

"_Where is the moment we needed the most  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<br>They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
>They tell me your passion's gone away<br>And I don't need no carryin' on__"_

-Daniel Powter, Bad Day

* * *

><p><strong>Tygra's Kitten Kori: <strong> Tell me what you think of this story. :)


	7. The Sword of Omens: Part II

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Thundercats. I only own Kori, Ivy, and this story. The lyrics in this chapter belong to HIM._

* * *

><p><span>Sanctuary<span>

**Chapter Six:**

_The Sword of Omen: Part Two: Vampire Heart_

I took in a deep breath, gulping through my tears as I tried to calm myself. I did not know what just happened. I was calm and somewhat content up until Lion-O had gotten the vision or rather touched picked up the Sword of Omens. In addition, that is when I had seen him. The terrifying red eyes, the gruesome mummified face. It was Mumm-Ra. I took in another deep breath and looked back at Tygra. Concern graced my mate's face.

"Are you alright, Kori?" He asked gently. His hand went to the side of my face and he wiped my tears away with his thumb. I just shook my head. I did not want to burden Tygra at least not with Lion-O's Sword Ceremony having failed and definitely not with our wedding being tonight.

"I-I want to talk with Lion-O." I whispered and I buried my face back into Tygra's tunic. I had to speak to Lion-O to see if he had gotten the same vision as me. Tygra nodded and held me even tighter. His lips brushed against my temple as he hugged me.

"Lion-O should be in his study by now." Tygra said, leading me away again. We walked through the palace until we came to the door that led into my future brother-in-law's private study. Taking in a deep breath, I lifted my hand and knocked on the door. Lion-O's voice could be heard from inside, beckoning us to come in. Moreover, we did.

The study was warm and inviting as we walked in. Shelves upon shelves of books lined one wall, and Lion-O was sitting at his desk, tinkering with some circular piece of technology. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he took a screwdriver to it.

"Great, he's messing with the ancient toys again." Tygra said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Lion-O's lips curled into a deep frown at hearing his older stepbrother's words. The red haired Thunderian just glared at his brother.

"This is not a _toy_, Tygra." Lion-O retorted, "It's a piece of ancient world technology."

Again, my mate rolled his eyes and smirked. "Ancient technology or not, I still say it's a toy. I don't know why you bother with this stuff." Tygra replied as we stopped in front of his desk. I shook my head with a groan. Lion-O and Tygra were always having an argument over technology, which was Lion-O's fascination. You see, Lion-O has a fascination with history and technology, in which I share with him to some extent, but Tygra, on the other hand, prefers not to believe in fairy tales. He believes in what is happening in the present.

"You two…" I murmured. Tygra and Lion-O got into a small argument, but it was not anything that I could not put a stop to. Clearing my throat, I slammed my hand onto Lion-O's desk, startling both of the princes.

"What the hell, Kori?" Tygra glared slightly at me, surprise in his tone. Lion-O just looked at me in equal surprise without yelling out.

"Can we focus on something else other than your petty little argument?" I asked irritably. Both brothers just traded looks before looking back at me. Tygra crossed his arms and let out a soft growl.

"Right, Kori wants to talk to you, little brother." He said grumpily, crossing his arms.

_"Alone."_ I added before Lion-O could respond, keeping my gaze on the second prince. Lion-O's eyes went wide while Tygra just let out another growl.

"And what's so important that can't be said in front of me, Kori?" Tygra's tone made me jump a bit. I did not like it when he gets jealous over Lion-O, even if he had every right too, which he does in this situation, but I wanted to talk with Lion-O alone. I just sighed, shaking my head.

"Never mind let this impending disaster happen." I muttered angrily. I turned around, not able to keep myself from trembling. I did not want another fight to break out between Tygra and me. I nearly lost him once. I was not about to ruin our relationship again.

"Impending…disaster…?" Lion-O's turquoise gaze went to Tygra before resting on me. The fur on his neck bristled with tension and I shook my head again. Tygra's anger was temporarily forgotten as he calmed down and became grim.

"What are you trying to say, Kori?" The older prince asked, leaning against his brother's desk. At least I had the attention of both brothers now. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before looking back at them.

Snarf, who had been taking a nap under Lion-O's desk, poked his head out from under the wooden table. His long pointy ears were drooped in a sleepy manner and the yellow strip of fur that ran along the contour of his back was ruffled from what must have been a restless sleep. The feline let out a squeaky yawn and stretched out his limbs in the process before looking up at me.

Another yawn escaped Snarf's throat and he climbed up onto Lion-O's desk. He mewed softly at feeling his master pet his head, his eyes closing in happiness. If only I could be like Snarf, curl up and sleep all day without a single care in the world.

_The least he has to worry about is Lion-O not caring for him anymore._ I thought to myself. I quickly tore my gaze off the red and yellow cat and focused my attention back on Thundera's two princes. "Tygra already knows this, but I received a vision a few days ago and another one came to me today during the Sword Ceremony." I said quietly.

I watched many emotions pass onto Lion-O's face, but only two stood out. Shock and dread. Something had hit home with him in his heart. "And what did it show you?" He asked, giving me a sheepish smile. I could see the tips of his fangs on his lips as he spoke. Lion-O was always a bit shy in comparison to Tygra, but he definitely had a bigger heart than his brother did. He would be the first to jump to the defense of those that need it.

"Well," I began, trailing my fingers gently across the surface of the oak desk. Snarf gently pawed at my hand, playfully nipping at my fingers. His bite did not hurt, though I still felt it. Silly Snarf. "I saw Mumm-Ra. I saw him both times. And I think it means something bad is going to happen to Thundera."

Tygra scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. The corners of his lips pulled back, causing his lips to frown. Or was it a smirk? "Get real, love. Mumm-Ra is a fairytale." He replied bluntly. Lion-O was the one to argue his brother's statement. The tawny furred youth glared at Tygra, baring his fangs a bit.

"The elders have told of ancient technology, Tygra. These _fairytales_ spoke of flying air ships and an ancient evil being sealed away a long time ago. Mumm-Ra is that evil being! He was feared and had ruled the entire universe at one time!" Lion-O remarked.

His brother growled a bit, golden eyes flashing with irritation. Tygra bared his own teeth, rising up to meet the second crowned prince's challenge. "Fairytales. Stories that were told to every cub by the adults to scare us." He whispered dangerously.

Again, I sighed. Snarf licked my hand, giving a quiet mewl. I smiled at him and scratched his ear. "Thank you, Snarf." I said gently before addressing the two princes glaring at each other. "You two are pigheaded, now quit clashing egos for one minute, and come back to reality."

Tygra snorted and looked away, "Tell that to my brother. Not me." He muttered under his breath.

Lion-O growled at the tiger's words, but said nothing. Instead, he looked back at me, becoming serious and grim. "And what do you think we should do? Tell Father and Jaga?" He questioned. His eyes stared hard at me, seeking answers to his questions. "Have you told them yet?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't even told Ivy. Only the two of you know of my _vision_s. If I told your father, Claudus would act like Tygra and brush it off as a childish notion. But I know Jaga will take me a bit more seriously." I said softly.

"Well, Jaga is _your_ grandfather." Tygra reminded me, looking at me with his yellow eyes.

"Only because my mother was his daughter." I added. It is true. My late mother was the daughter of Jaga and like me; she had the ability to get visions or premonitions. In fact, mama was the Royal Seer of Thundera. The ability to get these _visions_ is passed through the females of my bloodline.

Jaga, the head of the Clerics and the advisor to King Claudus, was her father, he has been the Royal Advisor, and head of the Clerics since the time Lion-O's grandfather was the King of Thundera. Jaga's wife passed on the gift of premonition to my mother and then my mother passed it to me.

My mother met my father shortly after the Lizard Rebellion a few decades back. It was when Papa and Grune were being honored for saving King Claudius's life that my parents met each other. I was only born a few years later, but mom died when I was very small and I can barely remember her. The only way I can feel close to my mother is through the gift of premonition. I sometimes hate my gift, but because my Visions are what keep me close to my mother, I force myself to put up with them. Even if it means having to see Mumm-Ra's face, a million times over. Sometimes my visions show me glimpses of my mother, but that rarely happens.

"So, are you going to tell Jaga?" Lion-O asked, tinkering with the piece of technology again. I shrugged a bit. I was actually torn between telling Jaga and keeping this piece of information to myself, but there was something inside of me telling me that I should not stall lest something bad truly does happen.

"I was thinking of waiting until after the wedding because I don't want the happy mood to be ruined." I brushed some strands of my hair out of my eyes, tucking them behind my ear before shifting uncomfortably on my feet. I hate the battle that was going on inside of me. I was always told to act on my instinct or rather my guts and it was taking all of my willpower to not run to my grandfather and tell him of the visions I have been getting lately. Surely, Jaga had noticed my fright earlier. I mean I thought I sensed his eyes on me in the throne room.

"That's the reason you've been keeping everything to yourself?" Tygra stood straight and glowered at me. His amber eyes became brittle with a somewhat hurt look dancing in their depths. Tygra never liked it when I did not confide in him. Although he acts like an ass whenever I tell him anything, he always seemed to keep our many discussions conversations to himself. That is how much I rely on him. It is how much I love him as well. I could see my mate's fingers curling at his sides as tension rippled through his body. This was a sure sign that Tygra was annoyed.

I nodded my head slightly, biting my lip. "Yes, Tygra. With everything that's happening today, I highly doubt all of Thundera needs to be put on alert about some possible threat that exists only in my dreams at this point. I mean, everyone is looking forward to our wedding and to Lion-O inheriting the Sword of Omens." I replied, "Having everyone in a state of panic isn't what we need especially after me and you just made up…."

"You two are always fighting and making up." Chimed in Lion-O, not looking up from his work. He had pried off the back of the gadget and was looking at what laid inside. His eyebrows were furrowed deep in concentration as he did so.

I giggled a bit at seeing Tygra sulking. "That's just our way of showing our love, Lion-O."

Tygra frowned even more. "That isn't true." Tygra began. His eyes narrowed as a mischievous shadow passed over his face.

I suddenly got an uneasy feeling and quickly shook my head. Before Tygra could do or say anything, I kissed him and hugged him. I then pulled away and grabbed Lion-O out of his chair. I grabbed Tygra's hand in the process and pulled the two of them towards the door.

"Kori, what are you doing?" My fiancé asked, puzzled. Lion-O seemed equally confused as I led them out of the study.

I felt happy now. My heart was beating fast in my chest and I wanted to jump in happiness. I looked back at the two brothers and smiled. "I want to take a walk and the two of you are joining me." I answered happily. I could not hide the excitement in my tone. My happiness was apparently contagious for Lion-O and Tygra both smiled. They both stopped resisting and now walked by my side. Though I released Lion-O's hand by the time, we had stepped outside of Lion-O's private study to cling to Tygra.

I lifted my arms to my lover with a somewhat pleading look. "Care to carry me, Tygra, dear?" I asked gently.

Tygra blushed a bit and managed to crack a smile. He hated being asked that, but then again, he did not mind it at the same time. It is called showing humility. He stopped before me and looked back at me. "If you must, _your royal highness_." He teased.

"Ass." I retorted as I climbed onto his back. I clung to his shoulders as he stood up without any trouble. I was always told that I was very light for a girl woman my age. Then again, I am always physically active which helps with my metabolism.

"But I'm your ass." Tygra said back at me. He walked alongside his brother, carrying me on his back. His hands were hooked under my legs as I rested my head on the back of his neck. I always loved these moments between the two brothers and me. Lion-O and Tygra can get along just fine. They just like to try to outdo each other, which can get on my nerves a lot especially on Tygra's part when he manages to beat Lion-O in something.

* * *

><p>Once the three of us were outside, we saw a crowd of Thunderians gathered nearby. They seemed to be making a lot of commotion over something for some reason. I slipped off Tygra and looked over, edging ever so silently closer to see what the buzz was all about. "Kori," Tygra started in a warning tone, but I chose to ignore him and crouched down so as not to be noticed by anyone in the mob. Through the small space of someone's arm, I was able to catch a glimpse of why the crowd was so upset riled. There in the stockades were two people.<p>

Both had green reptilian skin and looked miserable. Why? Because the mob was throwing anything, they could get their hands on at them and the two prisoners were Lizards. Lizards are the natural enemies of the Thundercats or rather of the Thunderians. I never fully understood why except for one reason being that they had barbaric ways. There has been a lot of hostility between the lizards and Thunderians for as long as I can remember. Even before Jaga's lifetime.

I furrowed my eyebrows in disproval as Tygra and Lion-O mimicked my movements and came to my side. Granted that every Thunderian was taught to hate the Lizards, there was still no reason for publicly humiliating our prisoners like this. Thunderians are held in high esteem among the other nations of Third Earth, but there are still a lot of _barbarians_ among my race, to which I hate to admit and this mob before me was perfect examples. The lizards being in stockades were humiliating for them enough.

"What are they…?" Lion-O's words were cut off as a tomato or some kind of fruit was thrown angrily at the lizards, hitting one of them square in the face. The lizard that was hit barely flinched. Every muscle in my future in-law's body grew tight, his entire body stiffened, and his eyes grew cold. His eyes narrowed in anger. Lion-O was definitely pissed. He hates seeing someone being ganged up on like this.

"Lion-O." Tygra warned, noticing the agitated look on his brother's face as well. A growl, soft and quiet, rumbled in the back of Lion-O's throat as he glared back at Tygra.

"This is barbaric." The second crowned prince whispered harshly. His tone made me cringe a bit. Never have I heard Lion-O sound so angry. Sure, there were times that he came close to being this angry, but this takes the cake. I saw his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Yep, he was angry. No, he was furious!

"They're just prisoners and the **enemy**." Tygra whispered back to his brother in an equally harsh tone. Tygra did not care too much for the mistreatment of Lizards.

"They're **living beings** as well; _brother_ and they deserved to be treated fairly. Even if they are criminals." Lion-O rose before his stepbrother could protest and he quickly ran up to the front of the crowd.

"Shit! Lion-O's going to be killed!" My intended cursed from beside me. I shook my head at his words.

"It's better to go down standing up for your beliefs than to do nothing." I rose to my feet and followed my brother-in-law. Maybe I could get into some fun trouble before I am to become Tygra's prim and proper bride. The Gods know I need to vent my anger and stress somewhere.

"The hell? Kori!" Tygra called after me.

I could hear his footsteps behind me as I ran through the crowd. This was the most hostile mob I have seen in a long while. Well, in years actually. The last time was when I was young and Ivy had taken me shopping with her one time. There was a mob doing pretty much what this one was doing.

A single Thunderian had stood up to the public humiliation of some Lizards just as Lion-O was doing, only that Thunderian wound up mauled to his death or close to it anyways. Ivy had hurried me away before I could see the actual mauling begin, but she was furious about it. Despite her dislike of Lizards, Ivy still maintains a certain level of sympathy and respect for them. She told me that just because one or two members of a race did something wrong does not automatically mean that the entire race was bad or something to that effect. Her words stuck with me to this very day, too.

"This is an injustice!" Lion-O's voice rose over the angry calls of the large crowd of Cats. Some of them hissed while others spat. They were truly barbaric. Mostly lower class peasants make up this mob with a few upper class socialites sprinkled into the mix. It surprises me how the hatred of a common enemy can bring so many together. Nevertheless, they all glared at Lion-O, their prince, and their future king.

I stayed low, waiting to see what will happen next. I was not planning to jump in unless someone gets physical towards Lion-O. In addition, I can sense a lot of anger that will most definitely lead to that.

Tygra stayed by my side. I could see a dour look gracing the tiger's face, the skin on his face tightening from the tension. Despite what Tygra often says about his brother, he would be the first to protect the younger prince. His hand went to the inside of his tunic where he kept his bolo whip as Lion-O addressed the mob's cruelty towards the Lizard prisoners. I gently touched his arm and quietly shook my head. Confusion graced my lover's face now.

"Kori." He whispered in protest.

"Never jump in unless things get physical." I responded, quoting my father's words of wisdom. Father had meant that we should not get involved in the problems of others unless they needed the help and it seemed like Lion-O has a handle on things for right now. However, I could feel Tygra's pain. I really want to knock some heads around too. My gaze flickered back to what had become the stage for Lion-O's little speech on fairness to criminals and whatever else went hand in hand with that topic. I felt my lips forming a smile at the way my future brother-in-law was keeping his cool.

Lion-O is definitely going to make one hell of a king. He just might make a better one than his father. Not to say that Claudus was not a great king, but Lion-O has this just and fair air about him. If he could keep that confidence that he was showing now, and fostered his sense of Justice, Lion-O would be the ideal King and Lord of Thundera that our race so much needed right now.

I growled as someone made a death threat against Lion-O, as did Tygra and the two of us rose to our feet and ran to his side, though Tygra was the first to reach his brother. In one swift motion, Tygra pulled out his whip and cracked it. The end of this bolo whip barely touched the crowd, the balls snapping against the ground, forcing the people closest to us to stumble move back in surprise. I turned around on the balls of my feet to glare at the people in the crowd.

"How dare you try and attack your future king! Show some damn respect and grow up!" I yelled loudly. More hissing, spitting, yelling, and growling ensued.

"All three of you are traitors for defending those _Savages_!" Called a voice, to which I had opened my mouth again. I was ready to argue when someone in the crowd unexpectedly threw piece of fruit at me. The fruit hit me square in the face, splattering upon contact. This was very low and underhanded. Not to mention it pissed me off. The fruit was not burning my eyes or anything, but it annoyed me to no end when people throw fruit at others out of hatred. I slowly lifted my hand to wipe the fruit off my face. My eyes narrowed as I glared at the mob.

"Who threw the goddamned fruit?" I growled. Tygra quickly grabbed me by my waist to keep me from jumping into the crowd of Thunderians and kick some ass. A loud laugh erupted from the crowd of people. It was deep and loud. I instinctively knew who it was. My eyes scanned the group until I spotted him, the vendor that Wilykit and Wilykat had burglarized. His great stomach shook from the force of his laughter.

"Look at that, the prim and proper noble Lady Koritou isn't so _proper_ anymore! Once a peasant, always a peasant." He sneered, glaring at me. "That's how your mother was."

Those words burned in my heart and it was at this time that my infamous temper rose to the surface, reaching a boiling point. "That's it! No one and I mean **no one insults my mother**!" I snarled. I bared my teeth and quickly broke free from my mate's grip, only to lunge at the man that had insulted my mother's lineage. My mother was only part of the lower class because Jaga was not aware she was alive until her birth mother died and the powers of premonition had been passed to her. My mother used to be a poor pickpocket like Wilykit and Wilykat.

"Kori!" Tygra's voice became faint and distant as I jumped off the little platform and rushed at the merchant. My hand pulled itself back, my fingers curling to make a fist before I brought them to connect to the Cat's jaw. Much to my dismay, my aim was completely off and a sharp pain greeted me in my side. The pain was from another citizen getting me with his or her own punch.

The pain had forced me to fall back and hold my stomach since it rippled through my abdomen. I did not know what was going to happen next because I was brought to my knees completely with another hit. Again, I heard Tygra's distant voice in the background as he and Lion-O jumped in to save me. Damn the soreness from my and Tygra's lovemaking. I knew I should not have let that ass talk me into going nearly all night…

Through the small slits of my eyes, I saw a shadow hovering over me. I could only see the outline of my intended target. A sneer formed on his lips as he pulled a knife from somewhere out of his pockets, raising it above me. He was ready to bring it down when some unknown force knocked him and several other agitated members of the crowd back. "W-w-what the…" I opened my eyes, ignoring the pain to look up at what or who saved me.

A mess of long blonde hair stood before me, almost obscuring my view of someone dressed in a brown leather two-piece outfit. Nevertheless, I knew who it was just by the staff the figure held in their hands. "Ch-cheetara?" I grunted in surprise. The said woman looked back at me and flashed me a smile.

Cheetara is a member of the Clerics and she was Jaga's highest-ranking student as well. He had practically raised her since her parents had died in the Lizard Rebellion, and of course, my grandfather taught her everything he knew. I could not ask for a more loyal friend and Cleric. I knew her for many years as well, despite Cheetara being a year older than I am.

"Twice in one day? You must be stalking me, Cheetara." Lion-O said with a crafty smile as he and Tygra finally reached us.

Cheetara returned his smile with a sly one of her own, her orange eyes blinking a bit. "I just happen to be passing by, your majesty." She teased. Tygra rolled his eyes and got into a battle stance.

"Passing by or stalking, you saved Kori and for that you have my thanks." Tygra chimed in and he stood before me, whip in hand. The crowd had recovered from the blow Cheetara had dealt them, but they were more worked up than before now. I shakily rose to my feet, ready to fight once more. I did not care that we were outnumbered. The four of us have each other's backs and that is all that matters in my book.

A loud voice boomed from behind the crowd. It was full of authority and was enough to scare the ruffians away. "What in Thundera is going on here?" The crowd quickly scattered to the winds or whatever and the four of us looked over to find King Claudus standing there amongst a group of Palace Guards. Someone had obviously told him of the disturbance or else, Claudus just happened to have been taking a leisure stroll, which I highly doubt.

"Father." Tygra stood straight, as did Lion-O, and me. Claudus approached us and looked at each of us in turn. A grim look was on his face as he did so.

"Well?" The King urged, wanting an explanation.

Lion-O was the one to speak. "These Lizards were being publicly humiliated by a group of citizens and-"

"Lizards?" Claudus' turquoise gaze flickered to the stockades where the said criminals were. He then looked back at us. A shadow passed over his face briefly before disappearing. "You jumped to the defense of these criminals?"

"_We_," I began, gesturing to me, Tygra, and Cheetara, "came to Lion-O's defense when the mob, er, crowd became agitated at him for defending the Lizards."

Surprise accompanied the serious look on my future father-in-law's face at hearing my words. The red haired Lord stroked his beard in thought, as he looked us over again. He finally addressed Lion-O a moment later. "And what were your intentions of doing this, Son?" He asked his flesh and blood.

I watched Lion-O shift his weight to his other foot in an anxious manner, giving him more time to gather his thoughts before he answered. "I thought it would be good practice for me being the future king to try and make peace with the Lizards. I mean there are more to these two than what we thought and maybe we could start a peaceful relationship with all Lizards."

Tygra scoffed and despite my indifferent demeanor, I was actually proud of the one I will one day call my brother-in-law and King. Lion-O really did have a good heart. However, I already knew that. Claudus frowned and looked back at his escorts. He nodded to two of the soldiers and the prisoners were set free. "Let this be a new step towards peace between our races." He called after them as they slunk off. The King was miffed. Everyone in Thundera knows that Claudus has an intense hatred for the Lizards, which is why every Lizard we find in our fair kingdom is sent to the dungeons.

The Lion turned back to Lion-O. His gaze was intense as he spoke, "Let's hope we don't regret this decision of yours, Prince Lion-O." He whispered lowly before walking off.

"I think it's a great decision, milord." I said loudly. My father's old friend stopped in his tracks and he looked back at me over his shoulder.

I received the coldest look that Claudus had ever given me. "Be glad you're Panthro's daughter, Koritou. Or else you wouldn't get away with that backtalk." He walked off again, his cape following his every movement.

A frown tugged at my lips as I looked back at Tygra and Lion-O. "Your father just threatened me!"

Lion-O merely smiled faintly while Tygra shook his head. Tygra slipped an arm around my waist, gently easing me to his side. His lips brushed against my mine in a kiss, "Father's just under a lot of stress, Kori." He murmured in the kiss.

"Stress or not, he can't do that." I replied, returning my fiancé's kiss. Lion-O was about put in his two cents when a horn went off and the King of Thundera came running back out.

"Grune and Panthro have returned!" A voice called as Claudus became lost in a flood of soldiers running to the gate of the kingdom. My heart leapt in happiness and I looked to my two childhood friends with a strained smile.

"Please tell me, I heard what I think I just heard." I whispered to the brothers. Both of them grinned and the three of us immediately ran off to the stables to retrieve our steeds mounts.

* * *

><p>Many stable hands were running about the stables, tending to the nervous feline mounts that were there. Tygra and Lion-O quickly climbed on to their furry cat-like horses, Tygra riding his to me. He held out a hand to me. "Care for a ride?" He smirked smugly at me as he said that.<p>

"No, I was thinking of walking." My voice dripped with sarcasm as I took his hand. I was pulled up onto the mount and settled behind him. My arms snaked around Tygra's waist as we took off for the gates of Thundera, following Lion-O.

I was literally shaking with excitement and happiness as the wind whipped at my hair. After eight years of being apart from him, I was going to see my father again.

"So, think Panthro's changed much, Kori?" Tygra asked above the wind. I shook my head, unable to keep myself from smiling. Of course not. Papa could not change too much. He will always be that tough, calm, levelheaded warrior that raised me. In addition, he will always be loyal to the kingdom.

We finally arrived at the bridge just outside of the city gates where Lion-O, Claudus, and a welcome wagon were eagerly awaiting the arrival and return of my father and his friend, Grune. After a few minutes of searching the horizon, Lion-O had spotted something in the distance and called out to the rest of us. "Over there!" He pointed and better yet when I looked, my heart leapt.

Coming towards us was a gigantic rock with yellow gems inside of it and on top of it was a Thunderian warrior, poised with his arms folded over his chest. The warrior had dark brown fur over his body with an even darker brown beard, and I could see one large saber-like tooth poking from under his top lip. He looked very proud of himself from his perch.

Claudus got off his horse and raised a hand in greeting, "Ho! Grune!" He bellowed as the party that was pulling the rock and the said warrior finally reached us.

Grune is an old friend of my father's and of Claudus. He used to help Panthro teach Lion-O, Tygra, and me in the art of fighting, but unlike Papa, uncle Grune wanted to rise through the ranks for the sake of power. At least that is the feeling I used to get from him.

My heart sank a bit at not seeing my father when Grune jumped off the rock and hugged Claudus in greeting. I did not hear any words of the conversation between the warrior and the King. Instead, I looked anxiously around, hoping my father would pop up from behind the rock and surprise me.

"What of Panthro, old friend?" Claudus' words brought me back to attention. A dismal look replaced Grune's proud look and he looked away for a split second. He reached a massive hand to his side, pulling out a familiar pair of red and blue nunchucks. My heart nearly stopped beating at seeing my father's beloved weapon.

Uncle Grune looked straight at me as he spoke, his eyes showing sadness. "He fought to the very end, but he didn't make it." Grune said softly, his tone still deep.

I slipped off Tygra's mount and cautiously walked up to my Godfather. My body was trembling at this point. _How did he die? Why did he die? My father was the strongest man in all of Thundera and he was killed during the eight years of journeying with this man before me?_ Something just did not feel right about his story. It was not sitting well with me. Something was off.

"I'm sorry, Kori." Grune held out the nunchuks to me, bowing his head a bit. I gulped back my nervousness and reached for them. My fingers barely brushed the surface of the chains that connected the red end with the blue end when I felt a vision starting.

_He stood there; a look of pure confusion was on his face as a bright light filled the already dimly lit room. Papa had to shield his eyes with both of his arms as a blast of wind and light shot from some sort of coffin across the room. Grune was trying to get the lid open and with lots of luck, he managed to get it open somewhat before the lid lifted itself. _

_A figure appeared from the sarcophagus. A red [s]robe[/s] cloak shielded the wearer's body from his view as it stepped out, but a bony blue hand reached out, strips of cloth trailing from the bindings around the arm._

_I could feel my father's every emotion at seeing this strangely familiar figure and only one word left his lips. "Mumm-Ra." _

The vision ended after that and I dropped to my knees. My body was trembling now more than ever. Whatever had happened afterwards could be left to an assumption, but something told me that Grune had a hand in killing Panthro.

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
>Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)<br>All faith is lost for hell regained  
>And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)<em>

-HIM, Vampire Heart

* * *

><p><strong>Tygra's Kitten Kori: <strong>This story is officially half way done with. :)


	8. The Sword of Omens: Part III

_Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats. All I own are Ivy, Kori, and the plot to this story. The lyrics in this chapter belong to Utada Hikaru._

* * *

><p><span>Sanctuary<span>

**Chapter Seven:**

****_The Sword of Omens: Part Three: Time Will Tell_

I felt a painful sting in my heart at remembering the dismal look in her eyes. Just a mere few hours ago, Grune returned safe and sound, but without Panthro. In addition, Kori had sunk into her own separate world. She did not seem happy anymore and not to mention she kept staring at the pair of nunchucks in her lap. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, matting her fur with their saltiness and her dark hair obscured my vision of her face.

We were currently in Kori's room, preparing for our wedding. In less than half an hour, we will be in the courtyard, standing before my father, Lion-O, and Jaga, and trading our vows. What was supposed to be a joyous occasion was turning sorrowful. Of course, I felt sad that Panthro was dead, but I was not going to cry over it. I really do not know how to handle losing a loved one because it never happened to me. I mean I lost my real parents before I could even remember them. King Claudus adopted me when I was only a year old after the previous Clerics had found me outside of the castle. Of course, Lion-O's mother was not expecting Lion-O yet.

Ivy was fussing over Kori's appearance, trying to get her _wild hair_ to sit right. She ran a comb through my bride's hair in attempts of taming it. I had to admit it was very entertaining to see Ivy being worked up over her charge's hair. However, what really caught my attention was Kori herself.

Despite her melancholic attitude, Kori was still beautiful. The longest strands of her bangs hung at the sides of her face, barely touching the base of her throat, while the back, which was always short, hung naturally in their own way. A small silver tiara sat atop her head with a see through lace veil attached to it. The dress she wore was a simple white wedding dress that showed off her form well with the straps wrapped around the base of her neck. A few ribbons trailed from the back, only to be tied around her waist.

I could not help, but feel…attracted to the girl sitting at the vanity mirror, being worked on. I felt a light throbbing sensation in my pants as warmth seemed to pool there, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. Somehow, Ivy's fussing and work made Kori's natural beauty shine more than ever or maybe it was that whole saying of a bride glows stands out on her wedding day. Whatever it was, I wanted this wedding day to be over with so that I can enjoy having her to myself later on tonight.

Ivy finally stepped back and smiled, placing her hands on her hips. Her green eyes glowed with pride in her work. The leopard seemed happy. "Now this is what the daughter of Panthro should look like on her wedding day. Don't you think so, Master Tygra?" Her words snapped me back to attention and I found myself smiling in agreement.

"She's exactly what any bride should be: Beautiful and graceful." I said in response. My golden eyes remained on the girl that would soon become my wife as I stood still, letting another servant work on my outfit for the wedding. I was only dressed in a white tunic with a silver trimming on the sleeves. My outfit as whole resembled what I normally wear; only it was not blue.

Kori just shook her head, her hair following her head's movement. "I don't feel like much of a bride." She whispered. Her hands gripped her father's weapon tightly as her entire body began to tremble from the force of what I guess was her grief.

"Don't say that, Kori." I started, but when she lifted her head, I saw tears starting to fall. I instantly felt like a complete jerk because I was going to say something insensitive. Kori slowly rose out of her chair, placing the nunchuks on the table she had been sitting in front of for the past twenty minutes. My lover inhaled deeply to keep herself calm before speaking to me.

"Earlier when Grune handed me Papa's nunchucks, I received another vision." Kori whimpered these words to me while walking up to me. I saw Ivy quietly sneaking out of the room to give us some privacy, but I chose to ignore it as I looked back at Kori.

"And what did you see?" I asked gently. One of my arms went around her waist, drawing her close to me while I used my free hand to wipe away her tears. I know I would usually scoff at or take on a sarcastic attitude about my fiancée's visions premonitions, but I wanted to help her get whatever is bothering her out of her mind. That is what a husband does, right?

There was a slight moment of hesitation on Kori's part as she looked away from me, staring at me out of the corner of her eye. I do not blame her for her reluctance. I was a total ass about her vision from the other night and we ended up being at each other's throats until I caved in at seeing her crying and apologized. A few strands of her hair fell loose from under her tiara and hung over her eyes.

"It was of Papa witnessing Uncle Grune opening a sarcophagus and freeing Mumm-Ra from his prison, but the vision didn't last long enough to tell me about Papa." She said softly, sniffling a bit. Kori buried her face into my shoulder and cried a bit, "Tygra, what if this vision is telling the truth? What if Grune did release Mumm-Ra and Papa had been killed in the process of stopping them? "

All of these questions and insecurities were upsetting her, but I honestly did not know what to tell her. Hell, I do not even know the answers. All I could do was hold my mate close and comfort her the best I could. I rubbed her back in hopes of calming her down and kissed her temple. "All we can do is hope for the best, love." I whispered in her ear.

I felt her hands curling into fists against my chest. Her entire body was tense and rattled with every breath she took. I could tell that Kori was not going to be happy anytime soon, or at least not completely. I hugged her more tightly and buried my nose into her hair. "What do you believe, Kori?"

"What do I believe?" I heard her echo against my shirt. She gripped the fabric of my shirt. "I don't really believe that he's dead. Something inside of me is telling me that Papa is still out there, alive and well."

I smiled against her hair and finally pulled out of the hug some, only to hold her away at arms' length. "Then Panthro is alive. He's probably in hiding, waiting for the right time to strike against Grune." I definitely meant what I said. Even though Grune was my teacher mentor, I always did get a slightly odd, creepy feeling from him. Like there was something a little corrupt about him. It is somewhat hard to explain actually. I guess you could say that Grune was not all the way there. "I promise that when everything settles down, we'll go out ourselves and search for Panthro."

Again, my future wife's body became tense, but a smile had grace her lips and she looked up at me. "Are you serious?" She asked curiously. I could see happiness starting to return to her eyes as they locked with mine. I returned her smile and nodded.

"I may be an ass, Kori, but I'm not so heartless that I wouldn't go with you to confirm Grune's story, or rather your vision." I replied.

Kori's smile showed completely now and she slipped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer for a kiss. "Thank you, Tygra." She murmured softly into the kiss.

I gently ran a hand through her hair while returning her kiss and smiled back. "No need to thank me, love. I want to see you happy again." I whispered against her lips. I held her against me and nipped softly at her lips. I was about to lead her over to the bed when the door opened and the twins, Wilykit and Wilykat, poked their heads in.

"Ooooo, Tygra, and Kori are smooching!" Wilykit hugged herself, making a kissing face, in a teasing manner. Wilykat just laughed and did the same thing. "Smoochy smooch!"

"You two need to mind your own business." I frowned at the kittens. Those two had too much energy. Kori giggled a bit and twisted around in my arms to glance at them.

"That's enough you two. Why are you spying on me and Tygra anyways?" She asked them. Her red eyes looked the two orphans over.

Wilykat smirked all smug like as he looked back at us. "Miss Ivy sent us to tell you that everyone is waiting on you two." He placed his hands behind his head in a carefree manner. His sister nodded in agreement.

"And not to mention the King is getting a bit restless…" The female of the twins replied. Wilykit shifted her weight onto her other foot, looking nervously over her shoulder. She ran up to us and grabbed Kori's hands, and mine beginning to pull us out of the room. "So, let's go!"

The twins led us to the courtyard where the wedding was to take place. It was crowded with practically all of Thundera attending. However, the setting was still….breathtaking. Lanterns hung everywhere, lighting up the night like overgrown stars. In fact, that is exactly what they looked like. Father and Lion-O were standing at the statue of some past King with Jaga and the clerics, waiting for us.

The cheering of many people broke through the silence as Kori and I stepped into the courtyard. Kori shied away a bit and hid into my side. It was obvious that she was embarrassed to be seen all dressed up as she was tonight. Do not get me wrong, Kori does wear dresses when doing her royal duties with me, but nothing made her as stunning as she looked right now.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I looked at her with a soft smile. "Don't be embarrassed, Kori. This is your wedding too." I whispered to her as the twins ran off to join Ivy.

"Easy for you to say." I heard her mumble, but she relaxed somewhat as we walked up to father. We parted ways a bit as the two of us stopped before the altar that was set up behind Jaga and my father. Once we were at our designated spots, everyone grew silent and Father took a step closer and spoke in a loud voice.

"All of Thundera is gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Prince Tygra and the Lady Koritou as they become bound in holy matrimony, but before that, let us take a moment of silence to honor the memory of General Panthro, who can't be here with us today."

I bowed my head, though I kept my gaze on Kori to see her face. Kori had her head bowed as well, but I could see her body shaking a bit not from fright, but from trying to keep herself from crying. Grune was on father's other side, next to Lion-O. I could not help, but think that he was planning something. The look on my mentor's face was a bit unsettling because his arms were crossed and he kept casting a furtive glance towards the castle wall.

Once the moment of silence was over, everyone lifted his or her head and father spoke again. "Koritou and Tygra, you may both step forward." We did as we were told and approached Father until we were both at least a few inches away from each other. Father nodded in approval and spoke in a softer, quieter tone now. "Do you, Prince Tygra, take Kori to be your life's mate? To stay together for eternity, to hold, and to care for her for always?"

I took in a deep breath, giving myself a second to gather my thoughts. I already had my answer at the ready. I wanted to do more than just be with her for an eternity. I wanted to hold her and love her. I nodded, smiling softly now.

"I do." I whispered, keeping my gaze on Kori, "I'll do more than that; I'll protect her and love her with everything I have."

Her eyes went wide in silent shock and her eyebrows went up. However, the shock melted into happiness, making the expression on her face soft.

"And do you, Kori, take Prince Tygra to be your life's mate? To stay together for all eternity, to hold, and to care for him for always?" The twenty-one year old woman nodded, tears coming again.

"Yes, I do. I'll always love him through both the good and the bad times just as he is for me." Koritou's words made my heart jump and I chuckled a bit. I was not paying any attention to the King's words anymore as I gazed into Kori's eyes. Everything about this moment seemed perfect. Everything was set up just the way I had dreamed of.

I nearly jumped when one of the clerics moved towards us, only to hand a goblet of wine to me. "Drink from this wine to bind your hearts together." Father instructed as I gingerly took the cup.

I put the cup to my lips and took a sip. The wine was cool and burned at my throat somewhat as it slid down to the pit of my stomach. I normally never drank wine, but wine was always apart of all the celebrations in Thundera, namely weddings and funerals. I wanted to shudder at the strange sizzling sensation in my stomach, but I could not. This wine was very bitter and I knew Kori was not going to enjoy it very much either.

Kori took the wine from me and the moment it touched her lips, she became tense. I could tell by the look on her face that she had the same thoughts as me. This _sacred wine_ did not taste all that good. She shuddered a bit while handing the drinking goblet back to the Cleric and our eyes met again.

_Damn it_! I wanted to kiss her and hold her close already. I glanced back at father, waiting for his next order. Once he saw that we had taken a sip, my father proceeded to order us to seal this binding pact with a kiss. To which I did. I took a hold of Kori's hand and gently pulled her small frame against me before leaning in close. Our lips met in a blissful kiss that made my toes curl a bit and of course, made my heart pound furiously in my rib cage.

I could now sense my wife's heart beating in her chest as well. Her entire body was loose and warm. By loose, I mean she was not tense. Kori was at ease. Kori gripped my tunic and lifted her head again to look at me, this time she was smiling from her heart.

"I love you, Tygra." She whispered gently. She reached up with her other hand to stroke the side of my face. I placed my hand over hers and kissed her palm.

"I love you, too, Kori." I whispered back as the cheering started up again. However, it was cut rather short for the minute I went to kiss her again, an alarm sounded. The alarm was a big huge horn that was set up at the base of the main guard tower that overlooked the gates to the city of Thundera. The loud boom of the horn rang in the air, startling everyone, even me. Kori grabbed onto me out of fright as we looked up.

Only one sentence answered the questions on everyone's mind. "An invasion."

_Time will tell..._

_Time will tell..._

_Realizing all the chances, you were given seem to pass you by...  
>Memorizing the lines, Lord knows, it hasn't got you too far...<em>

_I've gotta let you know that you're not alone,  
>We just can't control the time.<br>But, through the rain and sunshine,  
>Everyday I'm lovin you...<em>

-Utada Hikaru, Time Will Tell

* * *

><p><strong>Tygra's Kitten Kori: <strong>Four more chapters left.


	9. Ancient Spirits of Evil: Part I

_Disclaimer: I wish I own the Thundercats, but I only own Kori, Ivy, and the plot to this story. The lyrics in this chapter belong to Peter Gabriel._

* * *

><p><span>Sanctuary<span>

**Chapter Eight**

_Ancient Spirits of Evil: Part One: Blood of Eden_

I held onto Tygra as we rode to the front gate on his feline mount. Everything was happening so fast that I could not think straight. The castle was exploding behind us and apparently, the Lizards were invading the kingdom. It was all just one big confusing mess. We finally arrived at the bridge that leads into the city when Grune, on his mount, suddenly stopped. My father-in-law stopped as well and looked at him in confusion.

"Grune?" Claudus asked, looking at his old friend. I became tense and gripped Tygra's waist even more. I did not like the look on Grune's face and not to mention a horde of lizards were quickly approaching the castle. Grune just merely smirked as he shed the Thunderian battle armor he wore, only to put on whatever armor some nearby lizards handed to him. Claudus growled, "What is the meaning of this, Grune?"

"Can't you tell, Claudus?" Grune stood to full height and pulled out this gigantic club that when in his hands, crackled with a strange yellow energy. His lips broke out into a toothy smirk, one that showed his fangs as he glared at all of us.

My father-in-law just growled, glaring back. His hand went to the Sword of Omens inside the Claw Gauntlet on his right hand, ready to pull it. "You've betrayed your King." He growled. The red fur that made Claudus' mane bristled, rising a bit with the anger that was rising to the surface.

Grune gave another laugh and sneered. How I wanted to slap him. "I no longer pledge my allegiance and loyalty to you, _old friend_." He stated.

I could not take it anymore at this point. I slipped from behind Tygra and off his mount before joining my father-in-law. My own hand went to my father's nunchucks. "That's because you only cared about gaining power. You unleashed an unspeakable evil all just because you did not get the power you wanted from the Kingdom. You're corrupted, Grune!"

"Kori!" Tygra began but I ignored him. I did not want him to be my protector right now. I just wanted revenge for my father's apparent death. I wanted answers. _What did Grune do with my father? Where is my father? _Those questions and more were dancing through my head, clouding my judgment.

Grune's deep laugh irritated me to no end and the saber-toothed Cat held his club threateningly at me. "Panthro was weak. He did not have the guts to take what he wanted by force. Instead, he spouted useless words of loyalty and earning our rewards. He basically spouted the same nonsense as you." He said this with the utmost loathing. The way my Godfather had said that angered me to no end. I wanted to slit his throat.

"You turned your back on your kingdom, your friends, and your vows to the crown." I growled, my eyes narrowed as I scowled at him.

The vision of the man that was once my Godfather and the best friend of my father have faded away during the past ten years, only to be replaced by a power hungry monster that would be willing to do anything as long as his desire for power was fulfilled. He, who had fought alongside my father in the Lizard Rebellion twenty-two years ago. He who had pledged his eternal loyalty to the crown and king of Thundera. He, who had set off with my father to fulfill a nearly impossible to do mission with my father. He who had been my teacher in the arts of fighting when my father was not around. He, who I had considered a second father during my early childhood, this man was no longer the man I once knew. He was just a shell of his former self. A traitor, a usurper, and a monster. He was the enemy.

A growl rumbled from the back of Grune's throat and he bared his fangs. Raising his club, Grune took a swing at me, only to have his blow blocked the Sword of Omens that King Claudus held. The blue sparks of the Sword and the yellow sparks of the traitor's weapon snapped, coming together as one while both warriors struggled to dominate the other with their weapons. Tygra quickly pulled me back by the back of my dress, only to grab me with his other arm and I soon found myself pulled along with him as the fight finally and officially broke out.

I could not quite remember what happened in the next several or so minutes because I had lost sight of Tygra and Lion-O, and ended up having to defend myself from the onslaught of Lizards that had ambushed all of Thundera. Apparently, there were some or a huge group of the stupid reptiles hiding in that supposed gift that Grune had brought. This is why everything was going to hell right now. The enemy was forcing everyone into the not so safe heart of the city castle. The smell of smoke pervaded the air, clouding my senses just about. It was extremely unnerving considering that an explosion keeps happening at every second minute.

I dodged another attempted hit from a nearby lizard, only to deflect the reptile's blow with a good swing from my father's nunchuck. I hate to admit it, but despite this battle being about defending Thundera, I was actually enjoying myself. There was nothing like a good battle to vent out your anger. However, I still wanted to kick Grune's ass. A nearby Lizard swung a sword at me, but I managed to hit him with a swift kick to his midsection, causing him to stumble backwards and collide with some of the other Lizard warriors behind him. A small group of the reptilian pains in the ass fell over in succession like dominoes, though it was only a handful, but they had bounced back and the fight continued.

I did not know how long the battle has been going on because the blood was pounding in my ears and my heart was beating furiously in my chest. The adrenaline was giving me a strange kind of high like a cat on catnip. My mind was completely void and blank, empty of all feelings and thoughts. I was running on my battle instinct. The need to survive, to fight until the very end. That is what I was doing and nothing was going to deter me. I will fight until every last Lizard becomes dust and the only one left would be Grune.

Hell, I do not know if Grune would be the one left standing by the time this little invasion ends. I certainly hope that King Claudus was winning and is still alive.

A loud voice rang through the air and I woke up from my hypnotic state. It was a cry from Lion-O and since we were in the competition arena, it was easy to hear him. The competition arena was this fountain with a large plant that been planted there a long time ago and it held a bell at the top. The main goal of the bell and the layout was for two opponents to climb up the plant while trying to prevent the other person from reaching the bell. Whoever gets to the top and rings the bell is declared the winner.

"Father!" I looked up just in time to see the face of Claudus at the top of the beanstalk, with his face twisted in pain. The great Lion then fell to the waters below. It was at that very moment that I knew Thundera was done for. My home, my kingdom, my birthplace. Everything was gone. It all fell with King Claudus.

_"I caught sight of my reflection  
>I caught it in the window<br>I saw the darkness in my heart  
>I saw the signs of my undoing<br>They had been there from the start  
>And the darkness still has work to do<br>The knotted chord's untying  
>They're heated and they're holy<br>Oh they're sitting there on high  
>So secure with everything they're buying"<em>

-Blood of Eden, Peter Gabriel

* * *

><p><strong>Tygra's Kitten Kori: <strong>I just love how the lyrics tie into this chapter. 3


	10. Ancient Spirits of Evil: Part II

_Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats. All I own is Ivy, Kori, and the plot to this story._

* * *

><p><em><em>Sanctuary

**Chapter Nine:**

_Ancient Spirits of Evil: Part Two: Stardust Requiem_

_"Father!" _My brother's words made the fur on the back of my neck stand up on end and before I knew what was happening, I was diving into the water after my father. I was praying, hoping, that father was not dead. What had happened was that during the battle, Grune revealed that Panthro was still alive and that Panthro was his prisoner. Father ran to Panthro's rescue, but ended up stabbed in the back, literally. My heart raced with fear as I swam over to help Lion-O with getting father to safety.

Father was barely breathing alive when we finally managed to drag carry him out of the water and onto dry land. Kori was already there waiting for us. Father's breathing was shallow and labored as Lion-O and I laid him on his back.

"Father." I whispered worriedly. It was taking all of my willpower not to shed any tears. I almost never cry, but this would be one of those times because this man lying before me, trying to fight the embrace of Death had raised me since I was very small.

The clerics had found me a few years after the Lizard rebellion and they brought me to the King where I was raised as his first-born son and the first crowned Prince of Thundera. I did a lot with father. He was my true teacher, not Grune.

Kori traced a hand along father's body, trying to find the source of his pain. I looked at her in slight confusion. "Kori, what are you doing?" I asked her, watching her stray hand.

Her red eyes narrowed in concentration. "If I could just find the source of all of the King's pain, then maybe I can heal Claudus." My wife's voice was trembling and full of fright. I wanted to crush her to me so that both of us could cry, but I could not. My pride as a prince would not let me. Instead, I nodded.

Father weakly grabbed her hand and shook his head slightly. He took in another deep breath, trying to speak. "Don't worry about me, Koritou." He wheezed.

"Save your strength, father." Lion-O said softly from father's other side. Father shook his head again.

"I can't save my strength, Lion-O. I'm slipping away, but I at least can tell you this, _take care of each other, and remember, no matter what, __**I've always been proud of you**_." These were his last words as he took his last breath of life. His great chest rose once more, only to fall and move nevermore. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Death finally grabbed him.

There was a terrible pain in my heart and I now know what Kori had felt when she found out Panthro was assumed dead. Now the said warrior was standing atop the plant, laughing his head off. Every fur on my body bristled as I felt all of my muscles tightening with anger. My throat constricted itself and a growl escaped my lips. Lion-O rose as well and glared up at the laughing Panthro.

"Are you a traitor now, too, Panthro?" My little brother yells to him. Apparently, both my little brother and I were in harmony because I wanted to rip Panthro apart.

Panthro laughed harder, his eyes beginning to glow. _Why did this seem like something out of one of Kori's visions?_

"That's not my father." Kori's voice trembled with anger; her entire body was shuddering as she glared daggers at who we all thought was her father. I quickly looked at her in surprise.

"Then who…?"

Panthro began to glow as he spoke. "Appearances are always deceiving young Princes of Thundera. All of Thundera will witness the rise of Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living!" Just as he said that, the guise of Panthro melted faded away, revealing a cloaked mummy-like figure with red eyes. Kori continued to tremble as I now held her to me.

Lion-O was trembling as well, not from fright, but from anger. Hell, so was I. "Mumm-Ra!" My brother growled from beside me. Lion-O went to run at the plant to fight Mumm-Ra, but some nearby lizards stopped him. I soon found myself struggling against the grips of a few of them myself as I was torn from Kori.

"Tygra. Lion-O!" When I looked over, I saw Grune and a few lizards carrying her off. I growled and struggled even more against the rope tied around my wrists, but I was met with a blow to the side. The blow was enough to make my legs give away. One of my captors yanked hard on the robe, forcing me back to my feet.

"Come on, stupid Cat." The lizard hissed, leading Lion-O and me away.

* * *

><p>We were led to the dungeons prison tower of the castle. I saw many other Thunderians in the prison cells. Women, children, petty criminals that were already thrown into the cells, but what really killed me was seeing the women and children. Many of the children were crying, clinging to their mothers or any nearby adult. I could only guess what the filthy Lizards were going to do to us. Everything else was already in ruins. The women and children made me think and worry about Kori and the twins.<p>

Did Ivy get Wilykit and Kat to safety?

Was Kori all right?

What was Grune doing to her at this very moment?

All of these thoughts were consuming me, making the pain in my heart worse. I wanted to struggle until I either died or finally do get free. Then I would go off, search for Kori, and take her far from here. Where we would go, I do not know. Anywhere would be better than here.

As my brother and I were led to an empty prison cell, our ropes bonds were cut; we were kicked shoved pushed into our prison. I managed to catch myself but Lion-O stumbled tripped over his feet. A loud clang and click met my ears as the cell door was closed and the Guard locked the door behind us.

"Damn!" Lion-O cursed under his breath, punching the ground a few times. I leaned backwards against a nearby wall, crossing my arms. As much as I would love to be taking satisfaction in my brother's little cursing fit, I just could not bring myself to do it. I was more than pissed at this moment. Why? Because my wedding day had been ruined by Grune's betrayal, my father had died, and now those damn Lizards were taking my home. In addition, not to mention, this was partially Lion-O's fault for protecting those Lizard prisoners.

"Are you happy now, _brother_? You showed some sympathy towards those lizards and look where it got us." I muttered, not caring that he had heard me. Lion-O rose to his feet and bared his teeth.

"Like you're one to talk! You were there as well, []_Brother_[/]!" Lion-O growled. He dared to bare his teeth at me, his older brother. His senior. But then again, Lion-O would become my king whenever this mess settled and we are able to get to the Sword of Omens. All the tension immediately left my sibling and he looked away. Lion-O sighed and sat on the ground, burying his face into his hands. "It's all my fault that father died."

Another painful pang in my heart. Now that part was definitely not true. No one could have seen Mumm-Ra coming, except for Kori, but I did not take Kori seriously, and neither did Father. A soft sigh escaped my lips and I shook my head, abandoning my anger towards my brother.

"It's not your fault, Lion-O. It's not as though you saw the same vision as Kori during the Rite of Passage Ceremony." I said softly in the kindest words I could muster. I may have my squabbles with Lion-O, but he was still my brother and I still cared and respected him. I mean he did have the guts to try to make a difference. That is something I could never achieve. Kori would have done the same too, only she would require me to support her, but still. Selflessness and kindness are redeeming qualities that Kori and Lion-O both share.

"No, it is my fault, Tygra! Kori was right when she asked me if I saw something. What she described from her visions was what I saw. Earlier when I looked into the sword, I saw Mumm-Ra's face." My brother grumbled quietly. The red head avoided my gaze by keeping his head casted downward. Lion-O stared at his feet in shame. His words ruffled my fur the wrong way and without really meaning to, I yelled at him.

"You saw something and you didn't tell anyone? Why did you lie straight to father's face?" I shouted at him, "Your decisions always bring about disaster, brother! You're always irresponsible!" I kept on going on for a bit until two lizards appeared outside of our cell. I stopped in midsentence at seeing them. They stared back with their brown reptilian gazes staring back at me through the dim light of the dungeons.

Lion-O must have seen them too for he growled at them, sticking an arm through the bars of the cell. "Hey, you remember me? I am the one that set you free. I defended you from the mob and this is how you repay me?" Lion-O yelled. One of the lizards just gave a nervous glance around their shoulder before placing two bowls of prison food on the floor for us.

"Just eat your food." One of them hissed before they both walked off. I laughed at Lion-O swearing a string of profanities after them and shook my head, standing straight now.

"Give it up, Lion-O. They only used you and there's no way we're getting out of here unless some Thunderian somehow managed to survived, sneaks past all of the Lizards out there, and has the ability to pick the locks on these cell doors. Only a pickpocket could do that." I said, uncrossing my arms. I watched Lion-O pick up the bowl and examine it closely; his eyes went wide with surprise before the corners of his lips pulled back into a smile as he dipped his free hand into the bowl of slop, only to pull out a shiny key.

"My decisions may bring about disaster, but sometimes they bring about success." He added in a gloating tone. My eyes widened and I smiled back.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Unlock the door so we can get out of this place." I replied impatiently.

He inserted the key into the keyhole and gently twisted it. The door came unlocked with a click and swung open, allowing us to get out. "So, what's the plan?" I asked as me and Lion-O walked out of the dungeons.

"We're going to find Kori first and then rescue Jaga and the Sword of Omens from Mumm-Ra." My younger brother answered, leading the way out of the dungeons. I smirked, a shadow passing over my face for a split second; I was ready to kick some Lizard ass.

"Then we're going to have to use stealth." I said quietly, only loud enough for Lion-O to hear. Lion-O smirked back at me with a nod.

"Precisely."

The two of us stuck to the shadows as we snuck out of the prison tower. It was completely nighttime now and the entire castle was lit up with candles, and Lizard soldiers were crawling around the place. I separated myself from Lion-O once we had reached the stairs above the throne room. A lizard was standing before me, yawning as it held some sort of spear with a long blade at one end.

When I looked over the railing, I saw Mumm-Ra sitting on father's throne with the Sword of Omens and the Cat Claw propped beside it. Jaga was trapped in a strange energy field and to my surprise, one of his clerics were being held prisoner further up a wall. Grune stood by Mumm-Ra's other side with Kori in his grip. My heart burned with anger and hatred at seeing the state my lover was in. Some rope tied her up with Grune holding his electrified club threateningly over her head. Apparently, Mumm-Ra was trying to coerce Jaga into doing something with the Sword of Omens.

I felt a snarl rumbling in the back of my throat. Kori was hurting. I know it because I can feel her pain. Her pain was echoing inside of my soul. Taking aim with the laser gun, I closed an eye and aimed at Grune before firing at him. A hot green laser shot from the end of the gun, the force of it propelling through the air budging me a bit. I know one thing this gun packs a punch. Seeing that I had startled everyone in the room below, I climbed onto the railing and leapt to the first story below.

Lion-O had apparently done the same for in the next instant, he was by my side and I had drawn out my whip. With Grune distracted, Kori broke free of the ropes binding her and she stomped on Grune's foot, making him drop his weapon to nurse his toe. She instantly ran to my arms and hugged me.

"Tygra!" She whispered, but she let out a cry as some white strips of cloth flew from Mumm-Ra and wrapped around her limbs.

"You will not be leaving today, little kitten!" Mumm-Ra's voice was dry and whispery. He reminded me of a snake that would do nothing, but hiss without striking.

_"tatakau koto ni tsukaretara  
>ude no naka de<br>hoshi no hikari no komoriuta  
>utatte ageyou RARABAI<em>

_If you grow weary from battling,  
>I'll take you in my arms<br>And sing to you  
>A starlight lullaby... lullaby..."<em>

-Yuri Amano, Stardust Requiem, G Gundam

* * *

><p><strong>Tygra's Kitten Kori: <strong>The next chapter will be the final chapter.


	11. Ancient Spirits of Evil: Part III

_Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats. All I own are Ivy, Kori, and the plot to this story._

* * *

><p><span>Sanctuary<span>

**Chapter Ten:**

_Ancient Spirits of Evil: Part Three: November Rain_

I yelped when I felt the shock of dark energy shooting from Mumm-Ra, traveling through the bandage, only to course through me. It was painful.

"Kori!" I could hear Tygra's voice over the pounding of my heart in my ears as my feet seem to leave the ground and the pain scorching my body was muddling my thoughts. I thought my heart would burst from all the pain until a yellow streak ran by, cutting off the bandage that connected Mumm-Ra and me. The pain had left me and I fell into someone's arms. "Kori? Are you alright?"

"Mmmh." A groan seeped from my mouth as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was a bit blurry, but I could make out Tygra's orange figure, his gold eyes seeming to melt into the black, white, and orange colors that made up the fur on his body. "Ty…gra…"

My husband sighed in relief and kissed my temple. "You'll be fine." He said softly.

It was at that moment that I regained all of my senses and I finally looked up at Tygra in surprise. I opened my mouth to say his name again when Tygra uttered a different name.

"Cheetara?"

"Cheetara?" I echoed, turning my head and saw the said Cheetah Cleric helping Jaga stand on his feet. In her arms were the Sword of Omens and the Claw Gauntlet.

Cheetara flashed me a smile as Lion-O came to our side. "It looks like we meet again, your majesties." She said calmly as my grandfather was finally able to stand up. I slipped out of Tygra's arms. I was ready to hug Cheetara when Jaga interrupted.

"We must go, children. This way, hurry!" Jaga's calm, whispery voice broke my train of thought and it was then that the Lizards started coming to Mumm-Ra's aid. Mumm-Ra rose off the throne and glaring at us, he started chanting.

_"Ancient Spirits of Evil, grant this bag of flesh the power to become the Ever-Living."_ Those words chilled my insides as I followed Tygra and the others to a secret passage that the Clerics often used. I looked back over my shoulder long enough to see Grune and some Lizards running after us. Tygra fired the laser gun again, making one of the spear wielding lizards hiss and stumble back.

Meanwhile, Grandfather gently tapped a crack on the wall, making a doorway reveal itself to him and he urged us to go through, which we did though Tygra was the last one to go through.

It was dark in the passage except for some nearby torches that casted a yellow light through the darkness. The six of us (including Snarf) were barely to the end of the passage when Jaga grabbed onto Lion-O's shoulder, stopping him. "There is something I must do first." My grandfather whispered quietly to us.

"What?" I swiveled on the balls of my feet to stare at the old Cleric. "Grandfather, can't this wait until later?" I asked impatiently. Whatever he wanted to do, it could wait I am sure.

There was a solemn look on the old Thunderian's face as he shook his head. "This has to be done now before it's too late." His dark eyes looked between us as he continued. "Gather round, everyone."

We crouched near him, confusion, and puzzlement written on our faces. I wondered what the old man was about to do. My grandfather was often a mystery, but no one ever questioned his judgment or orders. Hell, even Claudus trusted his words. I bit my lip as the Head of the Clerics slipped the now dingy gray Cat Claw onto Lion-O's right arm. He then looked between Tygra, Cheetara, and me, eyeing us more seriously then he has ever done in his life. "You three touch the gauntlet."

I stared at Lion-O's covered hand in mild puzzlement for a minute before finally doing the same as Cheetara and Tygra. Jaga's white beard twitched with every spoken word as he chanted a small spell under his breath and gently tapped the Cat Claw with his wooden staff. The Cat Claw turned back to its original tan color. With the power of the Cat Claw restored, Lion-O lifted his right arm and wiggled his fingers. However, before anyone could say or do anything else, we heard a loud bang against the stonewall from where we came from. I could only guess that Grune was trying to get through with his club.

"Now Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats, lead the others and find the Book of Omens. Go!" Jaga urged, pushing my brother-in-law and new king towards the exit. I looked back at my grandfather, tears filling my eyes.

"Jaga, come with us, please!" I whimpered. Jaga stared down at me. Sadness was in his eyes as he placed his hands on my shoulders. He drew me to him in a hug and squeezed gently.

"Be brave, Koritou. You must serve Lion-O well. Just remember your training and you won't stray from the path of Truth." He breathed in my ear. Jaga pushed me away just as the door caved in and I found myself being pulled by my arm to my feet. Cheetara had grabbed my arm and led me away after the others.

We came out into the night air and found ourselves on a cliff that overlooked the palace. I looked at my three companions out of the corner of my eye. There was no telling where we would be going now. Alternatively, how we would make it. In less than twenty-four hours, our home had fallen. I had gotten married, only to find out that my father was dead though I still refused to believe it, and my father-in-law had died at the hands of Mumm-Ra.

This was how the Kingdom of Thundera fell, but like the smoldering ashes of a Phoenix, I am sure that we will rise again because I know with Lion-O as the new King; we **_will _**find the Book of Omens and build our kingdom once more. As long as the five of us stick together and not stray from the path then we will succeed. In addition, I hope that we find any clues to my father's whereabouts somewhere along the way. I also hope that Wilykit and Wilykat are safe as well.

_[]"And when your fears subside  
>And shadows still remain<br>I know that you can love me  
>When there's no one left to blame<br>So never mind the darkness  
>We still can find a way<br>'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
>Even cold November rain"[]_

* * *

><p><strong>Tyra's Kitten Kori: <strong>This is the final chapter. Just as it is completed on Mibba, _Sanctuary _is now officially completed on here. :)

-Guns N Roses, November Rain


End file.
